Derritiendo tu frió corazón
by Himeko Tomoyo Daidouji
Summary: El un frio chico universitario. Ella una universitaria tierna pero con un terrible pasado. ¿Lograra Tomoyo derretir su corazon? o ¿Perdera el suyo en el intento? Mi primer fic es un TxT con tintes de SxS Disfrutenlo
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic "DERRITIENDO TU FRIO CORAZON"

Los personajes de card captor Sakura no me pertenecen solo los utilizo para mi entretenimiento y el de ustedes ^^

Pareja: TxT

Pensamientos: **

Diálogos: —

Cambio de escena: OXOXOXO

**CHAPTER 1 **

Su primer año en la universidad tras un largo tiempo fuera de Tomoeda especializándose en la moda y la música pues era su pasión. Corrió por el enorme pasillo hacia el salón del fondo, donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia de bienvenida para los alumnos del nuevo curso, al entrar pudo notar que estaba muy lleno y después de encontrar un lugar vacío suspiro aliviada.

Mientras el director daba la bienvenida y presentaba a algunas autoridades de instituto, la chica de ojos amatistas observaba a su alrededor y entonces cruzo su mirada con una joven de cabello castaño hasta los hombros, ojos verdes que parecían de esmeraldas que le sonreía alegremente con una mano arriba, ella le devolvió el saludo algo extrañada, la ojiverde la saludaba como si se conocieran.

Al salir del salón la chica de ojos verdes la alcanzo y con una pequeña reverencia le dijo:

Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto tengo 18 años y también es mi primer año aquí.-dijo sonriendo-

Hola Kinomoto mi nombre es Daidolli, Tomoyo Daidolli, tengo 19 años gusto en conocerte- le dijo mientras sonreía con lo ojos cerrados-

Puedes llamarme Sakura

Entonces tú llámame Tomoyo-dijo sonriendo-

Y mientras, las dos chicas caminaban por el largo pasillo, observando su nuevo instituto.

Y en que especialidad estas Sakura?-pregunto con interés-

Estoy en modelaje-dijo con una enorme sonrisa, pues desde niña le gustaba modelar- ha pero claro que tomo las demás clases básicas-dijo con una mano en la cabeza- ¿y tu?

Me especializo en moda y música

Genial!- grito Sakura- los alumnos que pasaban por allí las observaban con curiosidad. Sakura se sonrojaba avergonzada y a Tomoyo le salía una gotita en la cabeza.

Haa se me hace tarde para mi siguiente clase-dijo Tomoyo mirando su reloj-y ni siquiera se donde queda el salón 1 a de literatura

Tranquila Tomoyo a mi también me toca literatura se donde esta el salón sígueme-dijo la ojiverde con una expresión de tranquilidad en su rostro-

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Al llegar pudieron notar que aun no llegaba el profesor y el salón estaba medio vacío. Tomoyo se sentó en el penúltimo asiento de la penúltima fila y Sakura a su lado en el penúltimo asiento de la última fila. El profesor se presentó e inicio con las clases, al terminar mientras salían del aula Tomoyo le pregunto a Sakura

¿Cómo es que sabias donde estaba el salón, no es también tu primer año aquí?

Así es pero yo ya había venido varias veces por que mi hermano esta estudiando aquí, esta en su último año de medicina y solía venir a este salón a traerle el almuerzo, hasta que me dijo que ya no viniera más.

¿Por qué?-pregunto intrigada Tomoyo-

Pues….-y con una incógnita en su cabeza dijo- no lo se solo me dijo que no era seguro…?

Y entonces la intuición de Tomoyo y su gran habilidad para observar su entorno la hizo pensar que tal vez el hermano de Sakura la cuidaba de los chicos universitarios ps no le quitaban la vista de encima. A la ojiverde.

Bueno de todos modos ya lo conocerás-dijo Sakura-ahora me toca ir a conocer el aula de modelaje que te parece si almorzamos juntas en la cafetería?

Claro, me encantaría- dijo Tomoyo- y después de que Sakura le indicara donde era su próxima clase se despidieron.

Cuando Tomoyo se dirigía hacia su siguiente clase, de moda, llevaba sus utensilios de dibujo para el diseño de las prendas, entre sus manos, y repentinamente sintió un golpe que la hizo soltar todo y caer al piso.

Hau, lo siento, me distraje-dijo la joven intentando levantarse-

Rayos! Se ensucio-grito el joven, tras el venia otro joven de mas o menos su edad con ojos y cabellos claros y unos lentes sonriendo-

¿Estas bien?-pregunto amablemente-

Ha, ha si, lo siento

Yo lo siento mas, y ahora como le voy a quitar esta mancha, Rayos.

Vamos Touya no es tan grave, lo importante es que la señorita no se lastimo.

Yuki tu cállate, como a ti no te ensucio tu ropa-dijo Touya molesto-

Tomoyo solo veía como discutían, un alto, moreno y muy apuesto chico, con expresión de enfado en su cara que lo hacia verse tan sexy, además sus ojos y cabello café oscuro, por un momento la hipnotizaban.

Vámonos que llegamos tarde-dijo Touya-

Esperen-dijo un poco apenada- realmente lo siento, si quiere puedo encargarme de eliminar la mancha.

Ha es una gran idea-dijo Yukito mientras recogía las cosas de Tomoyo-

No es necesario-dijo Touya sin voltear a verla- lo puedes dejar peor- y se marcho

Pero…

Lo siento, esta de mal humor desde temprano, no le agás caso, toma-y extendiendo las manos le dio las cosas a Tomoyo- ya se le pasara después de comer- dijo sonriendo-

Bueno, gracias siento las molestias

Descuida nos vemos

Después de su "desafortunado" accidente (y digo "desafortunado" porque fue toda una fortuna chocar con ese chico tan guapo jiji") Tomoyo se dirigió a su clase.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Cundo llego la hora del almuerzo Tomoyo se dirigió a la cafetería donde quedo de verse con Sakura.

Tomoyo! Por aquí-grito Sakura agitando una mano-

Al girarse hacia donde escucho la voz, Tomoyo se sorprendió al observara a 3 chicos apuestos sentados en la mesa de Sakura, y mas por que estaba El **de donde lo conoce Sakura**

Ha, hola, siento la tardanza- dijo algo apenada por la presencia del alto joven moreno-

Descuida no llevamos mucho aquí, siéntate.

Tomoyo se sentó al lado de Sakura quedando de frente de Touya.

Te presento a Shaoran li, él es mi novio-dijo Sakura mientras se sonrojaba señalando a un chico de nacionalidad china con ojos y cabello marrones.

Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidolly

Mucho gusto-dijo Shaoran muy educadamente-

Y él es mi hermano Touya Kinomoto-dijo señalando al moreno-

Pues claro que soy Kinomoto monstro, soy tu hermano… además de monstro, despistada

Oye no le digas así a Sakura-dijo li molesto-

Y entonces sus miradas cruzadas echaban rayos que parecían querer matarse

Mi nombre es Yukito Tukishiro soy amigo de Touya tengo 23 años igual que el y estudio psicología, es un gusto en conocerte Daidolly-san dijo el joven con una sonrisa amigable-

Wow psicología, interesante

Ha pero lo que de verdad es interesante es lo que Touya estudia ¿verdad Touya?

He, ha si-dijo fríamente-

Ha, si también pienso que la medicina es muy interesante

Y quien rayos te dijo que estudio medicina?

Mmm… tienes pinta de estudiar eso-dijo la chica con los ojos cerrados y una encantadora sonrisa que casi le detiene el corazón a Touya-

Ha si entonces te diré de que tienes pinta de estar estudiando-dijo Touya con una media sonrisa en sus labios que casi derrite a Tomoyo-

El apuesto joven la miro por unos segundos apreciando sus encantos. Su largo y ondulado cabello negro con reflejos violetas que caían a su antojo por su hermosa figura que cualquier chica envidiaría, traía una blusa de cuello v pegada negra y jeans negros y zapatillas y accesorias rosas pastel, pero sobre todo esos hermosos ojos amatistas. Ante la fija mirada Touya, Tomoyo creía que podía ver a través de ella y sentía como su sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas. Sakura, Shaoran y Yukito miraban la escena y esperaban que Touya no metiera la pata.

Mmm… estas estudiando pintura o dibujo o algo relacionado con eso-dijo Touya muy seguro-

Porque crees que Tomoyo estudia algo de eso hermano?

Pues por esto-y entonces el moreno saco su bata sucia llena de colores y grafito-por que mas si no?

Y eso que tiene que ver con lo otro?-dijo Sakura confundida-

Haa olvídalo monstro, nunca entiendes nada.

Ya te dije que lo puedo arreglar-dijo Tomoyo apoyando las dos manos sobre la mesa claramente molesta-

Y yo te dije que NO

Siempre me hago responsable de mis actos a si que-y quitándole la bata dice seriamente- yo lo arreglare y no aceptare un no como respuesta.

Después de unos segundos.

Bien-dice Touya fingiendo enfado- lo necesito mañana temprano.

Dalo por hecho-dijo la joven con una encantadora sonrisa-

Shaoran y Sakura se miraban confundidos y Yukito sonreía como si pudiera ver algo que ellos no-y se pusieron a almorzar-

Al día siguiente por la mañana Tomoyo se dirige a la universidad una hora antes de lo normal llevaba puesta una falda de tablones de doble tela celeste y una blusa blanca con unas zapatillas blancas y su cabello en una trenza de lado, también 2 bolsas una celeste donde llevaba sus libros de texto, sus diseños además de cosas que ocuparía en clase, y la otra era una bolsa negra pequeña como de regalo donde traía la bata de medico, y aunque es una chica con pasión por la moda se veía realmente sencilla y siempre con un porte que muy elegante rara vez visto e otras jóvenes. Estaba esperando bajo uno de los árboles de cerezos y como era primavera estaba lleno de flores, al mirar hacia la entrada se percato de como era observada por El, traía puesto un pantalón negro de vestir, zapatos negros, una camisa celeste con los primeros botones desabrochados y su cabello marrón despeinado y algunos mechones cayendo por su frente dándole un aspecto rebelde y juvenil, al ver como caía sobre ella su firme mirada no pudo evitar sonrojarse **se ve tan guapo**.

Al llegar al instituto la vio estaba bajo el árbol de cerezos y no pudo evita pensar que se veía realmente hermosa con lo que traía puesto y con su cabello hacia un lado la hacia ver realmente tierna, al ir avanzando se maravillo mas al contemplar un hermoso par de ojos amatistas.

Buenos días-dijo Tomoyo tratando de oírse segura, pero en verdad él la ponía nerviosa con su mirada tan fría.

Buenos días-dijo fríamente-

Toma- y le extendió la bolsa negra-

Bien por lo menos no lo echaste mas a perder-dijo serio-

Si bueno te dije que lo arreglaría-dijo algo molesta

Y como rayos le hiciste, estaba muy manchado, yo creí que hoy no iba a poder hacer prácticas por tu culpa. ¿Lo llevaste a la tintorería?

Disculpa las molestias, y no, no lo lleve a la tintorería, te dije que yo me hago responsable de mis actos ¿no? dijo sonriendo- pero si me costó mucho trabajo-y sonrió cerrando los ojos-

Gracias-dijo desviándole la mirada-

Bueno tengo clase, me tengo que ir que tengas buen día Kinomoto

Clase, ¿tan temprano?

Si es que el profesor quiere hablar con migo de algo antes de que comencemos las clases-y se marcho hacia el salón de música- hasta luego

Adiós-dijo fríamente-** ¿de que quiere hablar con ella? ¿Será el? ¿Por qué rayos me importa?, lo mejor es que me vaya a mis clases y deje de pensar tonterías**

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Buenos días profesor Takishima-el profesor Takishima es un hombre muy atractivo de ojos y cabello negro profundo y muy joven, todas la chicas en la universidad hablaban de el-

Buenos días señorita Daidoji la veo muy contenta esta mañana ¿ya se acostumbró a esta universidad?-dijo con una sonrisa galante-

Ha si un poco

Bueno la hice venir mas temprano por que me gustaría que usted nos interpretara una canción para dar inicio a la obra que llevaremos a cabo ya tengo a los protagonistas y al resto del elenco alumnos que yo elegí de diferentes especialidades y que aceptaron participar pero nos encantaría que usted no maravillara con su hermosa voz cantando la canción del clímax de la obra ¿Qué le parece?

Me encantaría-dijo sonriendo, hablar con Touya si que la puso de buen humor-

Excelente aquí esta la canción del clímax- y le dio unas partituras de piano con la letra de la canción su nombre es "amor legendario" muy acorde a la obra- la canción de inicio tu la eliges, muchas gracias señorita Daidoji. Al finalizar sus clases puedes venir al salón de teatro, nos reuniremos todos.

¿Claro pero no tardara mucho verdad?

He no solo los presentaré y les daré sus libretos, pero si quiere retirarte después de que te presente no hay problema después de todo ya tienes la canción, bueno ya casi empieza la clase la veo al rato.

Si

-Al terminar con sus clases se dirigió al salón de teatro y vio como ya estaban muchos reunidos.

Hola Tomoyo ¿también estarás en la obra?-dijo la ojiverde sonriendo a lado de ella se encontraba Shaoran

Ha hola Sakura, no, yo ayudare con la canción del clímax-observo a la pareja muy feliz y algo sonrojados- ¿que sucede joven Li, Sakura, que me están escondiendo?

Haaa... por favor Daidoji dime Shaoran después de todo eres la mejor amiga de mi novia-dijo amablemente-

Gracias Shaoran, tu dime Tomoyo, y entonces mejor amiga ¿que me ocultas?-dijo acercándose con una sonrisa a Sakura

Es que-sonrojada- Shaoran y yo tenemos los protagonistas

¡Fantástico! entonces ustedes son las estrellas de las que me hablo el profesor Takishima y de que trata la obra.

Ya lo veraz-dijo Shaoran con una media sonrisa de satisfacción.

El profesor presento primero a los protagonistas y a Tomoyo y el resto del reparto además de los alumnos que van a ayudar en iluminación, y detrás del escenario. Después les indico que pasaran a recoger sus libretos y el profesor vio como Tomoyo dejaba el salón.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ya a pasado casi dos meses desde que entro a la universidad y su amistad con Sakura se ha hecho mas estrecha en poco tiempo ella ya piensa que es su mejor amiga, ha ido a la casa de Sakura algunos fines de semana y ha visto como ensaya la obra con su novio algunas veces pues en verdad ha estado ocupada con la universidad, las tareas, y su trabajo de medio tiempo, que se ha forzado a ensayar la canción del clímax de la obra por las noches en su departamento, además que ella también ayudaría con el diseño del vestuario para la obra y ya solo faltaban dos semanas para el estreno. Y aun no tenia lista la otra canción de inicio, tenia varias opciones pero aun no se decidía por una. Entonces una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

Tomoyo-dijo Sakura

Ha perdón Sakura estaba pensando

Ambas se encontraban caminando hacia la salida de la universidad.

Oye Sakura ¿hoy no van a ensayar?

Si pero mas tarde por que el profesor quería arreglar algunos detalles con producción y nos cito a los actores a las 5:00pm y me quede de ver con Shaoran aquí para ir a ver una película-dijo muy contenta-¿Te gustaría acompañarnos Tomoyo?

Me encantaría pero tengo que ir a trabajar y aun tengo muchos pendientes, además seguro que se la pasan mejor ustedes solitos en la oscuridad de la sala del cine-dijo la amatista mientras le daba con un codo y sonreía de manera traviesa-

¡Tomoyo!-exclamo Sakura muy sonrojada-

Jiji vamos Sakura no me digas que llevas una inocente relación de adolecentes, con Shaoran

Pues, pues no, pero tampoco hemos llegado a… bueno…eso-dijo Sakura rojo como tomate.

Jajaja tranquila amiga, creo que tu y Shaoran están muy enamorados y su relación es muy linda. Bueno te dejo que se me hace tarde para el trabajo bay bay-dijo mientras se despedía de su amiga dejando atrás a una Sakura muy sonrojada-

OXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXX

Notas: hasta aquí el primer Chapter ¿Qué les parece? ¿Les gusta? Porfa díganme sus opiniones es mi primer fic ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaime:** **Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Clamp pero la historia si es mía solo con el fin de entretenerlas y divertirme uniendo a esta peculiar parejita y así que por favor no la copien. ^^**

**Chapter 2**

Bienvenidos aquí esta la carta en un momento les tomo la orden-dijo Tomoyo traía puesto un lindo vestido con un corcel rosa pálido y listones cruzaos blancos, una falda con holanes un poquito arriba de las rodillas y un delantal, traía su cabello en una coleta.

Aquí esta un helado doble con chispas de chocolate –dijo sonriendo a una pareja que los recibían con gusto. **es una suerte que encontrara este trabajo**

¡Bienvenido!- y se quedo sin palabras al ver al joven de fría mirada y a su feliz acompañante- Kinomoto, Tsukishiro ha, he, Bienvenidos aquí esta la carta en un momento les tomaran la orden.

Señorita Daidouji, Hola que sorpresa encontrarla aquí-dijo muy sonriente Yukito

Trabajo aquí de medio tiempo desde hace algunas semanas-dijo Tomoyo

¡Que sorpresa! entonces vendremos mas seguido verdad Touya-dijo Yukito sonriendo

Y ¿no vas a tomarnos TU la orden?-dijo finalmente Touya fríamente

Me encantaría pero hoy me toca ayudar también en la cocina-dijo sonriendo- en seguida les tomaran la orden

Oye señorita Daidouji ¿no me digas que también preparas los postres?-pregunto muy sonriente Yukito

Ha si solo algunos días me quedo a hornear y a limpiar la cocina

¿Terminas muy tarde?

Por lo regular solo los viernes y sábados que hay mas trabajo salgo a las 12 pm

Vaya pues entonces debes tener mucho cuidado pues si que terminas tarde y siendo esos días no falta que pueda pasar-dijo Yukito algo preocupado

No hay problema, siempre tengo cuidado, bueno con permiso-y Tomoyo se fue a seguir con sus labores.

Entonces atendieron a los jóvenes Yukito comió sonriendo una rebanada de pastel de 3 leches mientras le platicaba a Touya lo delicioso que estaba y como seguramente la señorita Daidouji lo había preparado, pero como respuesta solo obtenía del moreno una que otra mirada y gruñidos de indiferencia, el parecía muy sumido en sus pensamientos y solo bebía un café, al terminar se retiraron del pequeño establecimiento, era un lugar muy acogedor donde se servían bebidas y postres, muy frecuentado por parejas, universitarios y familias con pequeños, hace algunas semanas que Tomoyo vio que se solicitaba una mesera, fue contratada y a veces se quedaba a ayudar a la limpieza y hacer unos postres.

Después de cambiarse el uniforme y ponerse unos jeans y una blusa rosa con un lindo diseño en negro al frente salió de la tienda a las 12:05, se despidió de sus jefes, un matrimonio muy amable que vivían en el 2do piso del establecimiento.

Gracias por tu trabajo Tomoyo ¿Quieres que te llevemos a tu casa o hablemos para que tus padres vengan por ti?-dijo la señora Amelia muy amable.

No es necesario, muchas gracias pero vivo cerca de aquí y no quisiera molestar-dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa ¿melancólica?-Nos vemos el próximo Lunes Gracias-dijo Tomoyo despidiéndose del matrimonio.

El edificio donde se encontraba el departamento de Tomoyo si estaba cerca pues hacia como 5 o 10 minutos en coche, pero como Tomoyo lo que menos quería era tomar un taxi sola a esa hora y no tenia coche, decidió caminar y a decir verdad desde hace 3 semanas que trabajaba para los señores Amoniyama en la tienda de postres y había disfrutado mucho de sus caminatas nocturnas a esa hora casi no había nadie y para llegar a su apartamento solo tenia que caminar unas cuadras y atravesar un enorme y lindo parque que a la luz del día esta siempre lleno de niños jugando y parejas de enamorados.

Al adentrarse al parque Tomoyo sintió que la seguían y empezó a caminar más rápido, pero escuchaba como los pasos que la seguían hacían lo mismo, Tomoyo apretó las manos cerrando los puños y voltio…. Pero no vio nada, dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio y pensó que solo era su imaginación **tal vez la platica con el joven Tsukishiro me puso nerviosa**. Pero entonces escucho una voz.

No crees que es peligroso andar sola a estas horas preciosas

Tomoyo volteo rápidamente y se encontró frente a un hombre de treinta y tantos que la miraba de arriba abajo y le sonreía de forma asquerosa y despedía un olor a cigarro y alcohol.

COM PERMISO-le dijo Tomoyo con voz firme y dio un paso para seguir su camino aunque estaba muy nerviosa por el tipo ese.

A donde preciosa, por que tanta prisa, por que mejor no me acompañas-le dijo mientras le cerraba el paso y la tomaba con brusquedad de la muñeca.

¡Suélteme!-grito Tomoyo e intento zafarse del agarre, pero no pudo, después de todo ella era solo una jovencita y no sabia nada de defensa personal contra estúpidos borrachos.

Vamos up! Acompáñame, nos vamos a divertir mucho-le dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de la amatista-

NO!-grito Tomoyo y de pronto sintió como era jalada de la cintura y vio caer al tipo que estaba frente a ella, volteo su rostro y lo vio a EL sus ojos estaban encendidos, su ceño fruncido mas de lo normal y con un brazo la sujetaba de la cintura de forma protectora y posesiva.

Touya-dijo Tomoyo en un hilo de voz

**Hola a todos ^^ que les parece el segundo capitulo, no se preocupen que pronto se aclarara más la vida de Tomoyo y se verán mas romance de esta parejita además que estoy pensando incluir en ensena a otros personajes como Eriol y Nakuru y más romance de Sakurita y Shaoran. Me gustaría mucho saber su opinión y que me den sus consejos, o si les gusta o tomatazos jiji como es mi primer fic dedicado a todos los que les gusta la pareja de Touya y Tomoyo. Gracias por leer, pronto subiré el próximo capitulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaime:** **Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Clamp pero la historia si es mía solo con el fin de entretenerlas y divertirme uniendo a esta peculiar parejita y así que por favor no la copien. ^^**

**Chapter 3**

Entonces sin decir nada la tomo de la muñeca y comenzó a caminar alejándola del tipo que se encontraba tirado en el piso noqueado por el derechazo que le lanzo, cuando se alejaron lo suficiente Touya se detuvo y la tomo de los hombros para observarla, él la había visto salir de la tienda pues por "casualidad" pasaba por allí cuando vio al odioso tipo que la seguía, cuando vio que la tocaba sintió que le hervía la sangre y sin pensarlo le dio un buen golpe y sujeto a Tomoyo con el otro brazo como si esta fuera de su posesión.

—Si claro tendré cuidado verdad— dijo Touya en un tono sarcástico y molesto dirigiéndose a la chica amatista.

¿Como?—dijo Tomoyo bajito—yo no lo planee— dijo un poquito más fuerte mirando al piso.

PUES NO, PERO QUE HUBIERA PASADO SI YO NO APAREZCO, DIME QUE DIABLOS HUBIERAS HECHO, COMO DEMONIOS TE HUBIERAS DEFENDIDO—le grito Touya

Entonces Tomoyo levanto su delicado rostro y lo miro a los ojos con lágrimas que amenazaban por salir y vio en sus ojos de marrones enojo pero también sincera preocupación.

Lo siento-le dijo Tomoyo sin dejar de verlo a los ojos mientras dos lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Al ver su rostro y escuchar su melódica vocecilla Touya no se contuvo y la rodeo con sus brazos, abrazándola de manera protectora, fue un abrazo en el que Touya se dio cuenta que sus cuerpos encajaban de forma perfecta, aun en el abrazo puso su cabeza sobre la de ella aspirando su aroma y deleitándose con el. Cuando Tomoyo sintió que Touya la rodeaba con sus brazos, le sorprendió como un simple abrazo pudiera tranquilizarla de esa forma, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió protegida entonces escucho que Touya suspiro y dijo en un susurro apenas audible — me preocupaste pequeña— un largo silencio los invadió y entonces se separaron lentamente, Touya le limpio la marca de las lagrimas con sus pulgares y le dijo con voz más fuerte.

Vamos te acompañare a tu casa—luego la tomo de la muñeca y avanzaron.

Tomoyo solo lo iba guiando sin palabras por donde caminar, al llegar al edificio Tomoyo le dijo ya más tranquila—aquí es—

Bien— le contesto Toya fríamente

"Y otra vez tu" —pensó Tomoyo al ver el frio semblante de Touya, muy diferente al de hace unos minutos.

Que esperas entra ya—le dijo el frio Touya Kinomoto

Sin decir nada y resignada ante la actitud de su acompañante, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada, pero luego regreso sobre sus pasos.

¿Que olvidaste algo o que? —pregunto Touya muy bruscamente

Si— le dijo la amatista tranquilamente, luego se puso de puntitas y le deposito un tierno beso en la mejilla y le susurro— Gracias Touya, entonces entro al edificio.

Al sentir los suaves labios de Tomoyo en su mejilla Touya sintió un calorcillo que subía a su cara, se llevo una mano a la mejilla y dijo muy bajito y con una muy sexy sonrisa de lado—de nada pequeña— entonces no pudo evitar pensar "¿Cómo será besar sus labios? Haaa pero que estoy pensando".

Mientras caminaba a su casa los en pensamientos de Touya solo estaba ella y su anterior conversación con Yukito.

FLASH BACK

–"Vamos Touya deberías ordenar un poco de pastel seguro lo hizo la señorita Daidouji, ella es una chica muy linda, es buena estudiante y además es buena cocinera ¿perfecta no Touya? —

Es solo una niña Yuki—dijo Touya con indiferencia

Es solo 4 años menor que nosotros, es un año mayor que tu hermana, y además la señorita Daidouji es una persona muy madura y tiene modales muy refinados como si fuera de la alta sociedad, es extraño… nunca ha hablado de sus padres, es decir ¿porque tiene que trabajar aquí de medio tiempo? ¿Sus padre no podrán pagarle la universidad? Tu que crees Toya?

Creo que mejor deberías comerte el pastel y dejar de idear cosas Yuki— le dijo Touya

Bien si tu lo dices, bueno cambiando de tema saliendo de aquí necesito ir a la biblioteca a buscar un libro de psicología ¿me acompañas?

…..

¿Touya?

Ha lo siento Yuki… tengo cosas que hacer-le dijo Touya mientras le daba otro sorbo a su café.

Descuida- le dijo con una sonrisa"

FIN FLASH BACK

"Quien iba a pensar que las cosas que tenia que hacer era cuidar de ella, no se porque pero la platica con Yuki me puso a pensar, realmente Sakura nunca ha dicho nada de los padres de Daidouji, y los departamentos de ese edificio son individuales, para solteros o matrimonios sin hijos, no creo que viva allí con sus padres ¿o si? Además que padres dejarían que su hija trabaje en ese horario y se exponga a peligros como los de hoy….. Pero a mi que rayos me importa su vida!"

**N/A: Aquí otro capitulo, espero les guste, a mi me gusto mucho, paciencia que esto apenas inicia jiji**

**Un agradecimiento especial a Erimi-chan (Mía) gracias por el consejo, espero así quedara mas entendible espero tu opinión. Gracias a todos los que leyeron espero sus review para saber si les gusto pronto subiré el prox.**

**Saluditoos Gracias**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaime:** **Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de las maravillosas Clamp pero la historia SI es mía con el único fin de entretenerlas y divertirme uniendo a esta peculiar parejita. ^^**

**Chapter 4**

El día de la Obra de Teatro ha llegado, Tomoyo, Sakura, Shaoran y el resto de elenco se han esforzado mucho para que todo salga bien.

"Desde ayer en la noche que Touya me rescato he deseado verlo siempre, no estoy tranquila si no lo veo… bueno sé que solo han pasado poco menos de 24 hrs pero aun recuero lo que me dijo al abrasarme y sus ojos llenos de preocupación por mi, parecía otra persona, como si por un momento me permitiera ver al Touya de verdad, el que esta debajo de esas toneladas de hielo¬¬"-pensó Tomoyo

Hoy es domingo así que Tomoyo tiene el día libre en la cafetería, además hoy se presentara la obra de teatro y en estos momentos se encontraba ayudando a Sakura a peinarse y maquillarse mientras estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

Estoy tan nerviosa Tomoyo-dijo Sakura mientras jugaba con sus dedos y veía el reflejo de la amatista en el espejo.

…

¿Tomoyo?

Ha perdona Sakurita… he tranquila, te vi en los ensayos con Shaoran y lo hacen de maravilla te puedo asegurar que en cuanto pises el escenario todo fluirá de manera natural, confía en ti, tienes talento, todo saldrá buen-dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Gracias Tomoyo, dime ¿en que tanto estas pensando?

Oye Sakura tengo una pregunta…¿ tu hermano… siempre ha sido así?

Así ¿como?

Pues… así de serio y frio-contesto algo dudosa la amatista-"hablar del chico que te gusta con su hermanita no es fácil, espera ¿me gusta?"

Haaa si… bueno además de molesto, grosero, celoso desde que tengo memoria así es, además que de niña me contaba cosas sobre fantasmas y me asustaba mucho-dijo Sakura con un puño levantado y una expresión infantil en su rostro.

"Creo que le pregunte a la persona equivocada"-pensó Tomoyo

¿Por qué te interesa Tomoyo?

Curiosidad

Ya esta todo listo señorita Daidouji tiene 5 minutos, se harán las presentaciones y entonces podrá comenzar con la canción de apertura-dijo el profesor Takishima desde la puerta.

Esta bien ya estoy lista-contesto Tomoyo sonriente

EN EL ESCENARIO

Buenas tardes a todos los presentes, les agradecemos mucho que estén aquí, esperamos que esta obra en la que hemos estado trabajando mucho sea de su agrado… es una obra original escrita y dirigida por un servidor, pero que sin el apoyo de todos y cada uno de los miembros del reparto y los que trabajaran detrás del escenario no seria posible. El tema es: Un amor Legendario con Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Lee de protagonistas, ahora para iniciar escuchemos la angelical voz de la hermosa Señorita Tomoyo Daidouji.

*Aplausos* Entonces se abre el telón mostrando a Tomoyo, traía puesto un hermoso vestido azul celeste de tirantes, ajustado al cuerpo y le llegaba debajo de las rodillas, miro al publico buscando a cierto trigueño alto entre todos, pero sus amatistas ojos no lo veían… la música comenzó a sonar… Tomoyo cerro los ojos, junto sus manos y comenzó a cantar con el corazón deseando que Touya la escuchara...-"Ven hacia aquí Touya"-pensó la amatista

**Koko ni kite**

"Ven hacia aquí"

Yuuhi ga akaku sougen ni furu yo  
Hi no you ni  
Yoru no sora ga hoshi wo egaki dasu  
Hitotsu zutsu

El sol poniente se precipita rojo como el fuego  
sobre la pradera.  
Las estrellas se dibujan en el cielo nocturno  
una tras otra.

Hitomi wo tojite, kokoro no naka wo mitsumeteru  
Dare wo matsu no?  
Chiheisen no mukou kara  
Kikoete kuru koe wo kiite iru  
Koko ni kite

"Se ve hermosa… voz de ángel le queda corto…"-pensó Touya mientras observaba fijamente a Tomoyo desde lo más alejado del escenario.

Toya! Que alegría que hayas podido venir a ver a la señorita Daidouji-dijo Yukito mientras se acercaba al moreno

Yo no la vine a ver a ella Yuki vine a ver a la monstro-dijo Touya sin desviar su mirada de la chica.

Ha no… bueno pero entonces ¿Por qué viniste si a Sakura le habías dicho que tenías práctica y no ibas a llegar?

*Por que no sabia que ella iba a cantar* Pero llegue no?-dijo Touya cortante

Si-sonrió Yukito-solo eso importa*hay Toya que acaso no te das cuenta cuanto te importa Tomoyo, yo soy tu amigo no me engañas, además estudio psicología*-pensó Yukito mientras observaba a Touya dirigirse cerca del escenario.

Cerrando los ojos, miro dentro de mi corazón.  
¿A quién espero?  
Más allá del horizonte  
escucho una voz que me llega.  
Ven hacia aquí.

Kirameku kaze ga toiki no you ni yawarakaku  
Kata wo tsutsumu yo  
Chiheisen no mukou kara  
Aruite kuru hito wo mitsumeteru  
Koko ni kite

El viento resplandeciente, como suspirando, suavemente  
envuelve a la gente.  
Más allá del horinzonte  
veo una persona que viene caminando.  
Ven hacia aquí.

Hikaru ishi wo hitotsu kette mita  
Koko ni kite

Intenté dar una patada a una de las piedras que brillaban.  
Ven hacia aquí.

La canción término y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, Tomoyo se dirigí detrás del telón después de una pequeña reverencia al público y la obra dio comienzo, Sakura y Shaoran estaban sumidos en sus respectivos papeles, una obra que cuenta las dificultades que deben afrontar una pareja de enamorados para estar juntos, y como a pesar de los problemas, y los obstáculos su amor fu legendario y eterno… en el momento del clímax de la obra comenzó a oírse de nuevo la angelical voz de la amatista de fondo… una canción que trasmitía los sentimientos de los protagonistas, cuando la obra dio por terminada todos los presentes se pusieron de pie aplaudieron, silbaban, y algunas chicas derramaban algunas lagrimillas…

DETRÁS DEL ESCENARIO

Todo salió muy bien gracias a todos-dijo el profesor Takishima aplaudiéndole a todos los que ayudaron.

Yukito, Hermano!-grito Sakura al verlos en una esquina y se dirigió hacia ellos acompañada de Shaoran y Tomoyo

Hola Sakura buen trabajo felicidades todo salió muy bien-dijo Yukito con una sincera sonrisa-nos encanto ¿verdad Toya?

Mns… para ser un mostro y un mocoso… no estuvo tan mal-dijo Touya claramente para molestar

NO es un mostro, NO es un mocoso-gritaron los castaños al unísono, lo cual provoco una cantarina risita en la amatista.

Hola-dijo Touya dirigiéndose a Tomoyo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Hola-contesto ella perdida en su mirada.

Yo…

Continuara….

**N/A: Holaaa a todos, siento el retraso, pero bueno aquí esta el capitulo ¿Qué les parece? Ya estoy por terminar el siguiente asi que no tardare en subirlo… esto cada vez se pone mas interesante… Tomoyo y Touya dormirán bajo el mismo techo…además la llegada de cierto chico de mirada zafiro y Tomoyo nos hablara de su pasado… Gracias por leer y por dejar Review hasta el prox capitulo.. Cuidense..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaime:** **Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de las maravillosas Clamp pero la historia SI es mía con el único fin de entretenerlas y divertirme uniendo a esta peculiar parejita. ^^**

**Chapter 5**

Ya habían pasado casi 2 meses desde la obra de teatro y el incidente en el parque, después de la obra Touya solo se quedo observando a Tomoyo como si no existiera nadie más… pero no dijo nada, después dijo que tenia que ir a la dichosa practica de medicina¬¬

Pero Touya cada vez iba más seguido a la cafetería, llegaba ordenaba algo, observaba a Tomoyo y a nadie más, y salía de allí, pero cada que a Tomoyo le tocaba salir tarde se encontraba con que Touya "pasaba por allí" y que "iba en la misma dirección" que ella, así que siempre terminaba acompañándola hasta la entrada del edificio donde vivía Tomoyo, durante esas caminatas nocturnas Tomoyo le intentaba hacer platica las primeras veces fue difícil, pues el solo se limitaba a responder cortante, pero poco a poco nuestra amatista favorita logro hacer que las platicas con Touya fluyeran más, aunque eran platicas superficiales como: gustos musicales, comidas y postres preferidos, lo que hicieron durante el día en la universidad, como iban las practicas, etc… Tomoyo estaba muy contenta por que se sentía un poco más cerca de Touya… aunque sea un poco.

Tomoyo se encontraba en su apartamento, era sábado y acababa de llegar del trabajo, Touya la había llevado por supuesto, su habitación se encontraba en el tercer piso y ella observaba por la ventana como desaparecía la figura de El.

—_Touya… quisiera saber más de ti, conocerte mejor que nadie, por que ya no lo puedo evitar más… estoy enamorada de ti… estar a tu lado y hablar de cosas simples me hace muy feliz pero ya no es suficiente, quiero mas de ti_-pensó Tomoyo y dio un gran suspiro.

Touya acababa de dejar a Tomoyo en su apartamento, y mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos hacia su casa pensaba-_Porque le hacia platica… rayos!... pero no puedo evitarlo es tan sencillo hablar con ella, solo la miro a esos hermosos ojos de amatistas y derrumba todas mis intenciones de ser indiferente Haaa nunca me había pasado esto, siempre es muy fácil ser así de indiferente con todos, pero no con ella, aunque hemos hablado un poco... aun tengo muchas dudas sobre ella… quiero saber más, debo admitirlo, Yuki tiene razón Ella me importa mucho_

OXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

EN LA CAFETERIA DE LA UNIVERSIDAD

Se encontraban sentados: Sakura, entre Shaoran y Touya, en frente de él, Tomoyo y al lado Yukito.

—"Oye Tomoyo es estupendo que nos haya tocado hacer el proyecto juntas ¿verdad?"-dijo Sakura muy entusiasmada.

—"Si! fue una sorpresa el que nos unieran en el equipo"-respondió Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa.

—"De que trata su proyecto amor"-dijo Shaoran mientras miraba a Sakura

—"Hay Shaoran es genial, Tomoyo y yo debemos presentar un proyecto yo de modelaje y Tommy de diseño, y las profesoras unieron nuestras especialidades para que cada alumno haga equipo con alguien y a Tommy y a mi nos toco juntas"- dijo Sakura muy emocionada- "Tomoyo ya se! tengo una idea genial mi papá tiene una cabaña donde pasábamos el verano de niños y vamos de vez en cuando, es un lugar estupendo podemos pasar allí el fin de semana, necesitamos relajarnos para el proyecto y así podrás inspirarte para los diseños y nos divertiremos ¿quieres ir?"

— "¿De verdad?... creo que necesito relajarme… me encantaría, solo pido permiso en el trabajo"-dijo Tomoyo muy entusiasmada.

—"Espera mostro ¿piensan pasar solas el fin de semana en la cabaña? Estas loca o que?"-dijo Touya molesto

—"No soy un mostro, No estoy loca y No vamos a pasar el fin solas… Shaoran ira con nosotras, él nos cuidara"-dijo Sakura muy segura

—"Ha bueno. QUEEEE!, no dejaré que ese mocoso este con ustedes solas, me niego"-grito Touya dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a Shaoran y él se la devolvía igual. —"Yo iré con ustedes"-sentencio Touya

—"Hay hermano… bueno esta bien, pero entonces también invitare a Yukito y le pediré a papá que vaya con nosotros, así no nos molestaras, ¿vienes Yukito?"

—"Claro"-respondió sonriente

—"Excelente, entonces Tomoyo, debes preparar todo lo necesario para… 2 días y 1 noche, nos reuniremos en mi casa el sábado a las 4am para llegar allá como a las… 7 u 8am, esto será muy divertido!"-dijo Sakura muy animada.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

SABADO CASA DE SAKURA

—_Bien prepare mi ropa, utensilios de higiene personal, mi material de diseño, y todo lo que creí necesario… hay Tomoyo tranquilízate no solo estará Touya, también va Sakura, Shaoran, Yukito, y el señor Kinomoto, tranquilízate_-pensó Tomoyo mientras se dirigía a tocar la puerta de la casa de Sakura.

TingTong-sonó el timbre.

—"Bienvenida Tomoyo adelante, Touya y Shaoran están subiendo las cosas al auto ya solo falta Yukito"-dijo Sakura mientras abrasaba a su amiga y le ayudaba a pasar su maleta

—"Ho bienvenida Tomoyo me alegra que acompañes a mi hija a pasar el fin de semana, perdona que te llame por tu nombre pero Sakura me ha contado mucho de ti"-dijo Fujitawa con su siempre amable sonrisa

—"No se preocupe puede llamarme así, Sakura también me ha hablado de usted, se dedica a la arqueología verdad?"

—"Así es, yo disfruto mucho mi trabajo, gracias a que estudie arqueología, pude conocer a mi querida Nadeshiko, estudiamos en el mismo campus aunque diferentes carreras."

—"Sakura me conto que ella era modelo, y en parte por eso decidió escoger esa carrera, por lo que Sakura me ha contado era una maravillosa mujer, Haaa pero mmm usted ¿va ha ir en piyama?"

—"Ho no lo siento, pero yo tengo una excursión este fin de semana y no podre ir con ustedes, pero confió en que los muchachos las cuidaran bien"-se disculpo Fujitawa

—"Bien ya esta todo listo suban al auto"-ordeno Touya

—"Peeroo… y el joven Tsukishiro?"-pregunto Tomoyo un poco nerviosa Touya se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y vestía de manera casual, su cabello un poco alborotado… se veía tan sexy

—"Acaba de llamar dijo que surgió algo y no podrá acompañarnos, así que solo seremos el mocoso, la mostro TU y YO"-dijo Touya con una sonrisa de lado. —"Así que ya es hora suban al auto"-ordeno

Todos subieron al auto, de piloto iba Touya, en el asiento de copiloto Shaoran y las chicas atrás, a los 10 minutos de que el auto arrancara Sakura se quedo dormida en las piernas de Tomoyo y ella iba viendo por la ventana los arboles de cerezo, con una mirada melancólica sumida en sus pensamientos mientras acariciaba el cabello de su amiga. Touya las miraba por el retrovisor del auto mientras pensaba.

—_Allí esta otra vez esa mirada ¿Qué rayos estará pensando?... me gustaría saberlo-suspiro- bueno supongo que tengo 2 días para averiguarlo_

El auto se detuvo eran las 7:30am, la cabaña de la familia Kinomoto es de dos pisos, en el segundo había una terraza, estaba rodeada por arboles y había un sendero marcado que te llevaba a la entrada, Shaoran despertó a Sakura y Tomoyo que al final también se había quedado dormida, bajaron del auto y tomaron sus cosas, Tomoyo miro la hermosa Cabaña es mas grande de lo que imagino. Vio como Touya subía unos escalones que están en la entrada y abría la puerta, todos lo siguieron, Tomoyo se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y observo que había una chimenea, la cocina y una barra para comer, una pequeña salita y unas escaleras hacia el 2 piso donde seguramente están las habitaciones.

—"Muy bien ahora debemos instalarnos, mocoso sube las maletas a las habitaciones de siempre"-ordeno Touya, al parecer Shaoran ya había ido antes a esa cabaña con la familia de Sakura.

—"Si patrón"¬¬-dijo Shaoran resignado y tomó las cosas de Sakura y de él, Sakura lo siguió no sin antes gritarle a su hermano que no le dijera mocoso a su novio.

—"Sígueme"-ordeno a Tomoyo mientras tomaba sus cosas y subía las escaleras detrás de Shaoran y Sakura.

Eran 3 habitaciones: un estudio, un baño arriba y otro abajo, al subir las escaleras del lado derecho estaban dos habitaciones, una donde dormiría Tomoyo, y la otra de Sakura, y del lado izquierdo de las escaleras había 2 puertas; la primera es el estudio, después de esta y muy alejado de la habitación de Sakura, estaba la habitación donde dormiría Shaoran, y al fondo, el baño.

Todos se instalaron es sus habitaciones y quedaron de ir a desayunar.

—"Vamos al restaurante de siempre para desayunar y después podemos ir al centro comercial y comprar las cosas para la comida y la cena"-dijo Sakura muy animada, los demás solo asistieron y subieron al auto.

Tomoyo traía puesto una blusa violeta con una linda falda negra arriba de las rodillas y zapatillas negras, Sakura vestía con una blusa blanca y falda rosa pálido, ambas robaban todas las miradas del sexo masculino lo cual hacia que Shaoran besara y abrazara a su novia cada que podía, y Touya lanzara gruñidos y miradas asesinas. Ya en el centro comercial compraron todo lo necesario para la comida, y las chicas quisieron ver algunas tiendas de ropa para dama, Touya y Shaoran esperaban afuera de la tienda con las bolsas y Touya noto como un chico observaba a Tomoyo desde otro local de forma muy insistente… cuando las chicas salieron de la tienda Tomoyo voltio hacia el chico, sus miradas se cruzaron… amatista y zafiro se comunicaron con la mirada y se sonrieron entonces el chico camino hacia ella y le dio un caluroso abrazo. Que sorprendió a todos, en especial a Touya.

—"Eriol"-dijo Tomoyo mientras lo abrazaba

—"Tomoyo, que agradable sorpresa, estas hermosa"-dijo Eriol

—_Grrr quien rayos es el?! Y por que tantas confiancitas, le llamo por su nombre, y la abrazo quien se cree que es…-_pensó Touya con una venita que le saltaba en la frente.

—"Gracias… Eriol, quiero presentarte a mis amigos, Sakura Kinomoto ella es mi mejor amiga, y él es su novio, Shaoran Lee"-dijo Tomoyo señalando a los castaños

—"Mucho gusto mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa"- dijo Eriol mientras besaba la mano de Sakura, Eriol un apuesto chico Ingles con ojos azules como zafiro, cabello negro azulado, alto y de tez blanca.

—"Mucho gusto, bueno nosotros nos adelantamos, vamos Sakura"-dijo Shaoran mientras se llevaba a Sakura de la mano.

—"Y él es Touya Kinomoto"-dijo Tomoyo con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro que no paso desapercibido para Eriol

—"Mucho Gusto joven Kinomoto"-dijo Eriol con una misteriosa sonrisa

Touya solo tomo la mano que Eriol le extendía y gruño.

—"Querida Tomoyo necesito hablar contigo, tu y yo tenemos una platica pendiente recuerdas, me debes una respuesta"-dijo Eriol mientras veía a Tomoyo

_-Platica pendiente, de que, que respuesta espera este tipo de Tomoyo?-_pensó Touya

—"Sera después ahora nos tenemos que ir hasta luego"- dijo Touya mientras tomaba a Tomoyo de la mano y comenzaba a caminar con ella sin darle oportunidad de hablar.

—"No te preocupes Tomoyo yo te llamo para ponernos de acuerdo"

—"Si"-contesto Tomoyo al ser llevada por Touya

_-Interesante… así que Kinomoto hee, parece ser indiferente y frio, pero también es celoso con Tomoyo... Creo que me voy a divertir mucho con el-_pensó Eriol mientras veía como la pareja se perdía entre las personas y sonreía.

Continuara…

**N/A: Holaaa, este capitulo me quedo mas largito, además no pude poner todo lo que quería con respecto a Tomoyo y Touya, pero bueno lo dejare para el próximo capi… Eriol apareció en escena y como él dijo se divertirá un poco con Touya, ¿Qué respuesta le debe Tomoyo a Eriol? ¿Dónde dormirá Touya, si solo son 3 habitaciones? ¿Por fin sabrá algo de Tomoyo? Espero y les guste. ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaime:** **Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de las maravillosas Clamp pero la historia SI es mía con el único fin de entretenerlas y divertirme uniendo a esta peculiar parejita. ^^**

**Chapter 6**

Tomoyo daba vueltas en su cama, ya habían pasado varias horas desde que se encontró con Eriol en el centro comercial y no podía dormir mientras recordaba lo que había pasado.

**FLASH BACK**

"_Tal vez Touya no se ha dado cuenta, pero desde que nos alejamos de Eriol no me ha soltado la mano… aquí hay muchas parejas que caminan juntos de la mano, me pregunto si Touya y yo parecemos una pareja"-_pensó Tomoyo mientras se sonrojaba

—Vamos debemos darnos prisa y encontrar a ese par-me dijo Touya muy serio y con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Y por qué no les llamas?-pregunte tímidamente

Touya saco el celular marco un numero y dijo con voz forme y autoritaria —Sakura… te espero en el auto en 10 minutos… y no te retrases

Caminamos en silencio y tomados de las manos hasta el estacionamiento, al llegar al auto Touya soltó mi mano… cuando lo hizo, sentí frio y me invadió la necesidad de volver a tomarlo de la mano, pero no lo hice.

Sakura y Shaoran se acercaron al auto venían abrazados y muy contentos —_Por lo menos a ellos les fue bien ¬¬-_pensó Tomoyo mientras subían al auto.

Al llegar a la casa los castaños se ofrecieron para preparar los alimentos, al parecer quería aprovechar todo el tiempo que pudieran alejados de Touya, mientras tanto Tomoyo dijo que trabajaría en algunos diseños, así que tomo su material y salió al patio, la cabaña de los Kinomoto estaba en un lugar muy tranquilo y alejado de la ciudad, en el patio había una especie de asiento-columpio rodeado de arboles de cerezo donde Tomoyo decidió sentarse para diseñar un poco, aunque no estaba tan inspirada, se sintió muy tranquila cuando el viento soplaba alborotando un poco su larga cabellera, comenzó a dibujar y al poco rato sintió que le pesaban los parpados, poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos y se quedo dormida recostada en el columpio.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

En el estudio

Touya se encontraba acostado en un sofá, en el estudio que su padre utilizaba para trabajar, había un escritorio, un sofá, y un estante donde había muchos libros la mayoría de arqueología, y unos cuantos de Touya o Sakura, al tener solo tres habitaciones Touya tuvo que dormir allí.

—_No puedo dormir aquí… pero con solo tres habitaciones ¿Qué más podía hacer? La primera opción era dormir con el mocoso… NUNCA NI LOCO, dormir en la habitación de Sakura… no soportaría sus ruidos de monstro, dormir con Tomoyo… por mi no hay problema, pero tal vez ella no opine igual, después de todo debe estar pensando en ese ingles Haaa de solo recordarlo grrssrsr_

**FLASH BACK**

—Vamos debemos darnos prisa y encontrar a ese par-le dije, estaba molesto que se creía ese ingles, y que respuesta le debe Tomoyo?

— ¿Y por qué no les llamas?-me pregunto, haa se veía tan linda, no puedo molestarme con ella… pero si con el maldito mocoso ¿Dónde estarán?

Saque el celular marque el numero de Sakura y le dije con voz forme y autoritaria —Sakura… te espero en el auto en 10 minutos… y no te retrases, ella parecía muy contenta, pero no le di tiempo de que me contestara, solo quería irme de allí, para que Tomoyo no se volviera a topar con el ingles.

Caminamos en silencio y aun no la soltaba de la mano, no quería hacerlo, ella me daba tranquilidad, y un calorcillo muy agradable, pero aun contra mi voluntad la solté, e inmediatamente me arrepentí, pero debíamos subir al auto y ya veía venir a Sakura y el mocoso acercándose muy contentos, me las pagarían después.

Al llegar a la casa Sakura y el mocoso se ofrecieron para preparar los alimentos, al parecer quería aprovechar todo el tiempo que pudieran juntos, y yo planeaba evitarlo, pero estaba tan al pendiente de cierta amatista que los deje en paz un momento. Mientras tanto Tomoyo dijo que trabajaría en algunos diseños, la vi salir de la cabaña y sentarse en el columpio que fabrique para Sakura hace algunos años, era una escena fantástica, la belleza de ella, hacia que los arboles de cerezo resaltaran más, me quede maravillado viéndola mientras pasaban los minutos, después la vi que se acomodó mejor en el columpio y se quedo dormida, seguramente aun estaba un poco desvelada por levantarse tan temprano, parecía un ángel, allí me quede observándola, velando su sueño, hasta que vi cuando Sakura se acercó a levantarla para comer ¬¬

**FIN FLASH BACK**

—Siempre tan oportuna monstro-dijo Touya en un susurro.

Al no poder dormir decidió ir al lugar de los hechos, así que se levanto traía puesto solo los pantalones del piyama, no se molesto en ponerse una camisa, se puso sus pantuflas y salió dispuesto a sentarse en el columpio, pero no contaba con que alguien le había ganado la idea…

—T..omoyo?-medio dijo Touya, estaba muy sorprendido, no esperaba verla allí, y vestida así.

Tomoyo llevaba una piyama lila muy linda de shorts cortos, y una blusita de tirantes con encaje en el escote.

—Touya?... hee hola-medio dijo Tomoyo, se quedo sorprendida al ver a la persona en la que había estado pensando y sin camisa haayyy se veía tan guapo.

— ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? Pregunto Touya mientras se sentaba a lado de la amatista

—No y pensé que como en la tarde me quede dormida aquí, tal vez si volvía…

—Te daría sueño-termino la frase

—Si, aunque yo creo que por dormir en la tarde ahora estoy despierta jiji-dijo Tomoyo con una dulce sonrisa

—Tal vez

—Y tu ¿porque no puedes dormir?-pregunto Tomoyo como una niña, lo cual izo que Touya sonriera

— ¿De verdad quieres que te lo diga? pregunto muy seriamente}

—Si claro, yo te dije porque no podía dormir, creo que es lo justo-dijo Tomoyo señalando con el índice el cielo

—Bien… es algo que tiene que ver contigo-dijo Touya

—A si y… que es?-pregunto Tomoyo muy intrigada

—Te lo diré si antes contestas unas preguntas

—Que pero… _en verdad quiero saberlo, bueno no creo que sean preguntas muy difíciles-_pensó Tomoyo. Mmm esta bien pregunta

— ¿Qué tienes que ver tu con ese Hiragizawa?-pregunto directamente

—_me equivoque esto es difícil…_ Bueno Touya… yo …el

— ¿Son novios?

—No…

— ¿Entonces de donde lo conoces, que tipo de relación tienes con el?

—Es una larga historia-dijo Tomoyo

—Tengo tiempo

—Bien… mira yo nací en Japón pero pasaron cosas y a los 4 años nos mudamos a Inglaterra, conocí a Eriol en el instituto, nos hicimos compañeros de travesuras y juegos… cuando tenia 8 años comenzamos a convivir mas y prácticamente crecimos juntos nos apoyamos y cuidamos mutuamente cuando más lo necesitábamos… dos meses antes de mudarme aquí hubo algunas dificultades y en nuestra ultima conversación quedo una respuesta al aire-dijo Tomoyo mientras miraba el cielo estrellado.

—Entonces él es… ¿tu compañero de travesuras?-dijo Touya con un tono sarcástico y molesto

—Es mi mejor amigo-dijo Tomoyo tranquilamente

— ¿Te das cuenta que dejas muchos cabos sueltos en tu historia?-dijo Touya fríamente

— ¿Siempre haz sido así?-Pregunto Tomoyo como una niña

—Así como?

—Tan cortante y frio, en la universidad no veo que tengas muchos amigos, aunque hay muchas chicas que intentan llamar tu atención siempre-le explico Tomoyo

—Eso no es importante…

—Vamos Touya yo te conté un poco de mi, lo justo es que tu también me cuentes, anda vamos, dime si?-dijo Tomoyo con una expresión infantil y tierna en su rostro

Touya mostro una sonrisa de lado (muy sexy por cierto) y dijo—Bien… las personas suelen comportarse así después de que an traicionado s confianza.

—Mmm… entonces ¿alguien traiciono tu confianza? ¿Qué paso?

—… yo… tenia una novia… y… debido a lo que paso con ella no confió fácil en las personas… mi barrera es la indiferencia, y me ha funcionado muy bien-medio dijo Touya pues para él es muy difícil hablar de su vida y sentimientos.

—Vaya… te agradezco que me lo digas-dijo Tomoyo con una hermosa sonrisa

—Bien ahora contéstame la pregunta… ¿Por qué no das detalles de tu vida?

—Porque ahora no puedo decirte, debo aclarar mi mente… pero ya dime ¿Por qué no podías dormir?

—Ha lo siento pequeña será después ahora tengo mucho sueño-dijo Touya mientras se intentaba ponerse de pie

—Que! No Touya-grito Tomoyo mientras trataba de impedir que Él se levantara.

Debido a eso, el movimiento del columpio y la gravedad, ambos cayeron al suelo, Tomoyo estaba con el cabello por todos lados, parecía una alfombra oscura, y Touya estaba sobre ella con cada brazo y pierna alrededor de ella. Ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro, sin decir nada Touya se empezó a acercar, cuando estaba a unos milímetros de su boca dijo —no podía dormir por tu culpa, después de eso, beso sus labios en un ligero roce, luego otro pequeño, cuando sintió que la amatista le correspondía al beso… el tiempo se detuvo, ya no existía nada ni nadie, el beso se profundizo… Touya pego más su cuerpo al de la chica que estaba tendida en el suelo lo cual provoco un ligero gemido de parte de ella, el cual Touya aprovecho para introducir su lengua y explorar todos los rincones de la boca de Tomoyo… ella rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Touya mientras disfrutaba del beso… pero debido a la falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones y aun contra su voluntad… se separaron. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, el rostro de Tomoyo estaba sonrojado, su respiración era agitada, sus labios rojos y en sus ojos se reflejaba amor, deseo, esperanza, confusión, duda, mientras que en los chocolates ojos de Touya había amor, deseo, miedo.

Touya la miro unos instantes en silencio, se puso de pie y dijo muy serio —será mejor que entremos, ya es muy tarde-y comenzó a caminar

Tomoyo solo lo vio alejarse muy confundida.

"_Touya me beso-_pensó Tomoyo mientras se sentaba en el piso y tocaba sus labios- _el me beso… y fue fantástico… pero ¿ahora que? ¿Por qué tiene miedo? ¿Fue solo un beso por la situación del momento, o siente algo por mí? ¿Qué fue lo que paso con su exnovia?_

El celular de Tomoyo timbro, y era un mensaje:_ Me dio gusto verte hoy, espero que me concedas el honor de salir conmigo mañana hay mucho de lo que debemos hablar… Buenas noches princesa descansa_

—Eriol-dijo Tomoyo en un susurro- y ahora como quiere que descanse después de esto.

Tomoyo dio un gran suspiro y se levanto del suelo para entrar a la cabaña. _Mañana será un día muy largo -_pensó Tomoyo

Continuara…

**N/A: Holaaa!**

**Bueno este capitulo me costó más trabajo por que lo estuve escribiendo en pausas, espero les allá gustado, envíenme sus opiniones en un review o si les gustaría que pusiera algo en especial sobre esta parejita, todo es bien recibido ^^**

**Muchas Gracias por leer**

**Saluditos a Erimi-chan muchas gracias por los concejos, y por contestar mis PM y confiarme tus penas jiji**

**Suzu: gracias por leer mi fic y por comentar, te prometo no tardar mucho en las actualizaciones, y me gustaría saber que te pareció este capitulo**

**PJ: Gracias por leer, me alegra que te guste como va quedando la historia, actualizare lo mas pronto posible**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen este fic y fanáticos de esta parejita, cuídense, y que la pasen bien hoy.**

**SaluditOoSs BesOosS asta el próximo capitulo.**

**H. Tomoyo D.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaime:** **Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de las chicas de Clamp pero la historia SI es mía con el único fin de entretenerlas y divertirme uniendo a esta peculiar parejita. ^^**

**°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°**

**Chapter 7**

A mañana siguiente.

No sabia la hora, lo poco que durmió había soñado con el beso de Touya, cuando se despertó el sol ya estaba muy arriba, era tarde. En ese momento escucho unos toques en la puerta y su corazón dio un vuelco –"_Touya"-_pensó Tomoyo.

-Adelante-dijo algo sonrojada mientras se sentaba en la cama y se cubría con la sabana, decepcionada y luego algo sonriente vio entrar a Sakura, quien llevaba unos shorts de mezclilla y una blusa verde olivo muy linda.

-Buenos días Tommy-dijo Sakura muy sonriente mientras se sentaba frente a ella en la cama.

-Buenos días Sakurita, lo siento me quede dormida

-Descuida, Tomoyo ¿esta todo bien? ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

-Hay Sakura…

-¿Tiene que ver con mi hermano? ¿O con el joven Hiragizawa?-pregunto Sakura un poquitín preocupada, Tomoyo parecía no a ver dormido bien.

-Con los dos… mira-Tomoyo saco su celular y le mostro a Sakura el mensaje de Eriol-quiere hablar conmigo hoy, Sakura ¿recuerdas lo que te conté de mi vida antes de mudarme aquí?

-Si lo recuerdo… y te agradezco que me tengas la confianza como para decírmelo

-Sakura eres mi mejor amiga, confió en ti-dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Tú también eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero mucho, quiero que seas feliz, Tommy… ¿tú quieres a mi hermano?

-Si, estoy enamorada de él, y anoche el y yo platicamos de algunas cosas y después…-Tomoyo le conto a Sakura como sucedió el beso-

-Quee!- grito Sakura

-Ssshh, cállate que nos van a escuchar-le dijo Tomoyo mientras le cubría la boca con sus manos.

- Por favor Sakura se discreta, Touya no debe saber que tu lo sabes, además me preocupa mucho que después de el beso, Touya solo me dijo que era y tarde y debíamos entrar, no dijo nada sobre nosotros, Sakura y ¿si el no siente nada por mi y solo me beso por las circunstancias?- pregunto Tomoyo a su amiga

Sakura tomo las manos de Tomoyo entre las suyas mostrándole su apoyo y le dijo- Tranquila Tommy conozco a mi hermano, él puede ser muy frio e indiferente a veces pero si te beso es porque significas algo para el, sabes Touya no es de los que andan besando chicas solo porque si, descuida todo saldrá bien.

-Eso espero Sakura, oye ¿Touya a tenido problemas con alguna de sus exnovias?

-Mmm… en realidad Touya ha salido con algunas chicas pero solo ha tenido una novia hace ya algún tiempo… Kaho Mitzuki ella ahora debe de tener…mmm es cuatro años mayor que Touya… unos 27 años, era novia de Touya cuando el tenia 18 o 19 años ya no recuerdo bien, en realidad ella me caía mal, despedía siempre un aura muy misteriosa, nunca se sabia nada concreto con ella, a veces se comportaba de una manera delante de Touya y de otra cuando él no la veía, pero mi hermano estaba muy ilusionado con ella, era cariñoso, detallista, y atento, pero después pasaron algunas cosas, que tal vez es mejor que te las diga Touya.-

-Si, gracias ahora entiendo mejor su comportamiento-dijo Tomoyo, en ese momento el celular de Tomoyo comenzó a sonar- "Bueno"-dijo Tomoyo

-"Hola princesa-dijo Eriol del otro lado de la línea-como estas hoy?"

-"Eriol… Bien gracias, y tu"

-"Muy feliz de escucharte, me gustaría invitarte a comer" dijo Eriol muy galante

-"A comer?- dijo Tomoyo percatándose de la hora que era… _hay me perdí el desayuno_-pensó Tomoyo- Claro esta bien ¿donde nos vemos?"

-"Dame la dirección donde estas y yo paso por ti"

-"Espera un minuto"- Tomoyo cubrió su celular con la mano y le dijo a Sakura-Eriol me invita a comer, y quiere venir por mi ¿crees que es buena idea? ¿No se molestara Touya?

-No te preocupes creo que es una excelente idea, así Touya se dará cuenta más rápido de sus sentimientos por ti-dijo muy entusiasmada Sakura

-Sakura pero no me gustaría que piense que le quiero dar celos con Eriol, además sabes perfectamente cual es mi relación con Eriol-dijo Tomoyo bajito y acercándose a la ojiverde

-Pero él no lo sabe-dijo Sakura mientras le guiñaba un ojo en complicidad

-"Eriol… esta bien, ¿tienes donde apuntar la dirección?... Bien"

-Listo la tengo… entonces paso por ti en cuarenta minutos"-dijo Eriol

-"OK te espero entonces bay"

-"Adiós princesa"

Tomoyo colgó la llamada, y miro a Sakura quien le sonreía muy feliz

-Vamos, vamos debes arreglarte- le dijo la ojiverde apurando a su amiga

Tomoyo se levanto de la cama, busco su ropa y se llevo todo lo necesario para darse una ducha. Cuando termino se miro al espejo para checar su apariencia: su cabello en una coleta de lado, su maquillaje muy natural, un vestidito azul arriba de las rodillas con un cinturón negro y zapatillas negras, cuando aprobó su vestimenta se dirigió hacia el primer piso, faltaban 10 minutos para que Eriol llegara y él era muy puntual, al bajar las escaleras esbozo una sonrisa al ver a Sakura y Shaoran en el sofá frente a la televisión viendo una película de las favoritas de Sakura abrazados y mimándose. Sin decir nada para no interrumpir a la parejita, se dirigió a la cocina con una sonrisa en sus labios.

–Hola… Touya, buenos días- dijo Tomoyo algo sorprendida por que no esperaba ver a Touya allí, al parecer acababa de comer algo, borro su sonrisa al observar como el trigueño solo se levanto, tomo su plato y lo deposito en el lavabo sin mirarla a la cara.

-Se me hace tarde…

- Aaa mi también-dijo Tomoyo algo aturdida por el comportamiento de Touya

En ese momento el timbre se escucho y todos observaron como Sakura salto como resorte y corrió a abrir la puerta, para encontrarse del otro lado con Eriol quien vestía de forma casual, traía una camisa de vestir del mismo azul que el vestido de Tomoyo sin corbata y con las mangas recogidas hasta el codo, con un pantalón de mezclilla negro.

-Buenas tardes, un gusto volver a verla señorita Kinomoto- dijo Eriol mientras tomaba la mano de Sakura y depositaba un beso en esta. –Tome es para usted- Eriol le entrego un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas- Gracias por permitirme estar con Tomoyo esta tarde y robarte a su amiga un rato.

-Vaya gracias están hermosas, no es nada, sé que ustedes tienen que hablar-dijo Sakura mientras se hacia a un lado para que Eriol entrara a la salita.

-Eriol-dijo Tomoyo saliendo de la cocina.

-Buenas tardes querida, toma- Eriol le entrego a Tomoyo un ramo de Tulipanes mas grande que el de Sakura- son tus favoritas ¿no?

-Si… muchas gracias Eriol, están hermosas, ya estoy lista solo las pondré en un florero y traigo mi bolso-dijo Tomoyo mientras se retiraba.

Shaoran y Touya se acercaron a la sala y observaron con el ceño fruncido a Eriol, aunque Shaoran no estaba tan molesto como Touya, pues él sabia un poco de la situación, aun así le molestaba que tuviera esas atenciones con SU novia.

-Buenas Tardes caballeros- dijo Eriol muy educadamente

-Buenas tardes- respondió Shaoran, Touya solo gruño

-Y ¿adonde vas a llevar a Tomoyo a comer?- pregunto Sakura

- Recién acabo de llegar de Inglaterra y no conozco muchos lugares por aquí, esperaba que me pudieran recomendar alguno.

-Mmm claro yo se de uno que seguro le encantara a Tommy, déjame te escribo la dirección

-Muchas Gracias.

-No es nada, joven Hiragizawa pero me la trae temprano hoy nos regresamos a la casa.

-No se preocupen y por favor llámenme por mi nombre, después de todo me verán muy seguido

-Bien entonces tu también llámame por mi nombre-dijo Sakura muy sonriente

-Estoy lista-dijo Tomoyo acercándose

-Un placer volver a verlos a todos, gracias por la recomendación señorita Sakura y no se preocupen volveremos pronto- dijo Eriol

-Bien diviértanse, suerte amiga- dijo esto ultimo en un susurro solo para que lo escuchara Tomoyo

-Gracias…

Ambos se retiraron Eriol abrió la puerta del auto para que Tomoyo subiera, le dio la vuelta a este y arrancaron con rumbo al restaurante. Touya los observo irse.

-¿A donde vas hermano?- pregunto Sakura a Touya quien se dirigía a la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Por allí…- contesto cortante

Touya salió de la cabaña y subió a su auto, dejando a los castaños solos en la casa.

-Buuu… ya se fueron todos-dijo Sakura en un puchero como niña chiquita cruzando sus manos.

Shaoran la abraza por la espalda y le dijo al oído –eso es bueno quiere decir que ahora estamos TU y YO solos-

-¡Cierto! Podemos terminar de ver la película sin que nos moleste Touya- dijo Sakura muy entusiasmada

- Amor… créeme que lo último que quiero hacer ahora es ver la película-dijo Shaoran con voz grave y empezando a besar el cuello de la ojiverde

-Shaoran…- dijo una muy sonrojada Sakura

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXO

Y mientras los castaños se divertían solos en la cabaña, una muy nerviosa Tomoyo esperaba junto a Eriol a que les sirvieran la orden, estaban en el restaurante que Sakura les había recomendado. Llegaron los alimentos y los empezaron a consumir, mientras platicaban, Eriol observaba a Tomoyo, la conocía bien y sabía que estaba nerviosa así que le hacia preguntas que la hicieran sentir cómoda; su carrera, su amistad con Sakura, su ahora vida universitaria.

Cuando sirvieron el postre y al ver a Tomoyo más relajada Eriol sintió que era el momento para hablar de temas más serios.

-Tomoyo-dijo Eriol con un semblante serio en el rostro

-Si

-¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos la ultima vez?

-Si lo recuerdo Eriol

-Tomoyo yo le prometí a tu madre que cuidaría de ti y de las empresas Daidouji, pero no puedo hacerlo si tu estas aquí-dijo Eriol mientras tomaba las manos de la chica entre las suyas, no quería lastimar o presionar a Tomoyo recordándole a su madre, cuando estaba tan reciente su fallecimiento.

-Yo… te lo agradezco Eriol pero tu sabes que yo nunca me vi dirigiendo las empresas de mi madre, ese era el sueño de ella y de papá, no el mio.-dijo Tomoyo intentando dirigir su conversación solo a las empresas.

-Lo se querida, pero ahora lamentablemente ninguno de los dos esta… y debes decidir que vas a hacer, las empresas necesitan ser dirigidas y tu necesitas un hogar, una familia… sabes que yo estoy dispuesto a dártela, yo te amo Tomoyo y quiero lo mejor para ti, por favor regresa conmigo a Inglaterra.

-Eriol… yo…

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOX

Mientras tanto Touya manejaba su auto sin rumbo fijo pensando en lo ocurrido la noche anterior entre él y la amatista. El sabor de sus labios, la calidez de sus manos. Inevitablemente, sintió una tibia sensación que recorría su espina dorsal. Ciertamente, tiempo atrás, había besado muchas mujeres… pero ninguna le había dejado aquella sensación perdurable de estar caminando entre las nubes, ni siquiera Kaho. Pero ahora que… ¿Qué sentía Tomoyo por el? ¿Qué sentía él por Tomoyo? ¿Qué demonios quería ese Ingles? Debería aclarar rápido su mente y corazón, despejar las dudas y los miedos quebrar por completamente el hielo de su corazón y permitirse volver a amar… o seria demasiado tarde.

Continuara…

**N/A: Holaaa! Bueno respecto al capitulo algunas cosas se van aclarando y aquí se muestra la reacción de ambos después del beso, estos chicos necesitan comunicación entre ellos, pero bueno, si Sakura sabe de la vida de Tommy y piensa apoyarla en lo que decida, Touya esta confundido pero pronto se disiparan las dudas o ¿no? Jiji**

**SaluditOoOs: **

**Erimi-chan: Gracias por comentar en cada capitulo, y por platicar conmigo por PM te admiro amiga y espero el próximo capitulo de "Su primer rechazo" que cada vez esta mas interesante, gracias por tu apoyo ^^ espero este capitulo disipe tus dudas**

**Akira-kun.8: No te preocupes no voy a dejar la historia colgada espero te haya gustado este capitulo y gracias por tomarte las molestias de comentar**

**Carito: Gracias por tu comentario y aquí otro capitulo para que no te comas las uñas jiji**

**Suzu, y PJ: Ahora extrañe sus comentarios ojala les guste el capitulo espero Review**

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC ESPERO ME ENVIEN SUS COMENTARIOS, DUDAS, Y SUJERENCIAS

HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaime:** **Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de las chicas de Clamp pero la historia SI es mía con el único fin de entretenerlas y divertirme uniendo a esta peculiar parejita. ^^**

_Capitulo dedicado a Akira-kun.8_

**°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°**

**Chapter 8**

-Tomoyo yo le prometí a tu madre que cuidaría de ti y de las empresas Daidouji, pero no puedo hacerlo si tu estas aquí-dijo Eriol mientras tomaba las manos de la chica entre las suyas, no quería lastimar o presionar a Tomoyo recordándole a su madre, cuando estaba tan reciente su fallecimiento.

-Yo… te lo agradezco Eriol pero tu sabes que yo nunca me vi dirigiendo las empresas de mi madre, ese era el sueño de ella y de papá, no el mio.-dijo Tomoyo intentando dirigir su conversación solo a las empresas.

-Lo se querida, pero ahora lamentablemente ninguno de los dos esta… y debes decidir que vas a hacer, las empresas necesitan ser dirigidas y tu necesitas un hogar, una familia… sabes que yo estoy dispuesto a dártela, yo te amo Tomoyo y quiero lo mejor para ti, por favor regresa conmigo a Inglaterra.

-Eriol… yo…- en ese momento sonó el celular de Tomoyo y en la pantalla aparecía un numero que ella desconocía- ha… lo siento espera por favor.

-"Bueno"-contesto la chica dudosa

-"Tomoyo"

-"¡Touya!"-dijo la chica sorprendida

Eriol sonrió de manera misteriosa y tranquilamente se llevo la tasa de té a la boca para darle un sorbo.

OXOXOXOXOXOXO MOMENTOS ANTES OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXO

Touya se encontraba conduciendo mientras hablaba consigo mismo y pensaba

-_Rayos por que estoy tan molesto, ni siquiera conozco a ese Hiragizawa y ya siento que lo odio_

_-No será acaso por que él sabe más de Tomoyo que tu?-le respondió su conciencia_

_-Que no pienses tonterías, además Tomoyo dice que él es solo su mejor amigo_

_-Eso dice Tomoyo pero, ¿Qué piensa Hiragizawa?, El, la ve a ella solo como su mejor amiga? En realidad yo vi como que quiere conquistarla-aseguro su conciencia_

_-Ahora resulta que eres observador! Deja de decir idioteces que me confundes!_

_-Vamos hoy ni siquiera la volteaste a ver ¿a que le tienes miedo?-_

_-Miedo…yo… no lo se_

_-Si lo sabes solo que no quieres aceptarlo, si no te das prisa ese inglés hará su jugada_

-RAYOSS! Grito Touya mientras orillaba el auto y lo detenía, saco su celular y marco el número que su hermana le había dado de su amiga para "emergencias"

-"¡Touya!"-escucho la voz sorprendida de la amatista

-"Tomoyo pronto nos iremos, mañana tenemos que ir a la universidad y no es bueno que nos desvelemos tanto, el camino es largo, y aun no haz empacado tus cosas"-le dijo Touya lo mas rápido y convincente que pudo.

-"Entiendo, pero ¿esta todo bien, te oyes agitado?"-pregunto Tomoyo

-"Si, solo tengo prisa es todo"-dijo Touya-"_tengo prisa por alejarte de Hiragizawa"-pensó Touya_

_-"Claro no tardamos, cuando termine de hablar con Eriol iré a la cabaña"-aseguro Tomoyo_

_-"Bien… te espero entonces…pero dense prisa, Adiós"_

_-"A…dios"_

-¿El joven Kinomoto?-pregunto Eriol aun sabiendo la respuesta

-Si, es extraño, se escuchaba raro, y dijo que debía darme prisa pues salimos en unas horas-le explico Tomoyo

-Entonces no hay que hacerlo esperar ¿verdad?-dijo Eriol con una sonrisa

-P..ero… aun no aclaramos nada

-¿Haz tomado una decisión?

-Eriol tu sabes que mi sueño siempre ha sido el diseñar, eso me hace feliz, ahora estoy estudiando la universidad y no quiero abandonar mi sueño ahora que por fin pude comenzarlo-Tomoyo dio un gran suspiro y luego continuo-pero tienes razón debo pensar que hacer con la empresa Daidouji, además hay otras cosas que también me preocupan, si no lo arreglo tal vez lo mejor será que regrese a Inglaterra-dijo Tomoyo

-Y esas otras cosas que te preocupan ¿tienen que ver con el joven Kinomoto?-pregunto Eriol

-Tomoyo suspiro- Si, Haaa por que todo es tan complicado!-dijo Tomoyo algo desesperada mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza

-Tranquila princesa, no pretendo confundirte o incomodarte con mi presencia, es solo que mi padre y a mi nos preocupa mucho que después de lo que paso, decidieras venirte de Inglaterra y vivir sola además no contestabas nuestras llamadas. En Inglaterra también hay universidades donde puedes continuar tus estudios si lo deseas, Tomoyo aunque no compartimos rasgos sanguíneos, sabes que te amo eres mi pequeña hermanita y llegue a considerar a Sonomi como una madre cuando se caso con mi padre.

-Gracias Eriol, no pretendía preocuparlos así, en verdad me hizo muy feliz verte, lamento no haberles llamado antes, ustedes siempre se han preocupado por mi, también te amo Eriol y no necesitamos compartir la misma sangre para ser hermanos- dijo la amatista con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro

-Eso princesa, quiero que siempre sonrías así, debido a algunos negocios de las empresas me quedare aquí un tiempo, piénsalo… en nuestra familia siempre abra un lugar para ti, no quiero que pienses, que por que ya no esta tu madre, no tienes nada que ver con nosotros.-dijo Eriol pidiendo la cuenta para pagarla

-Debemos irnos por que si no le dará un ataque de nervios al joven Kinomoto-le dijo Eriol a Tommy mientras salían del restaurante

-¿Por qué le dará un ataque de nervios?

-Hay princesa parece que a ese joven no le hace ninguna gracia que yo pase tiempo contigo.-le dice Eriol mientras le abre la puerta del copiloto a Tomoyo

-No entiendo tú y yo somos como hermanos…aunque… él no lo sabe-dijo Tomoyo

-Y es mejor que no lo sepa-aseguro Eriol

-Pero… ¿porque?-pregunto Tomoyo

-Así será más interesante y divertido ¿no crees?-dijo Eriol con su encantadora sonrisa

-No entiendo. Eriol… te conozco cuando sonríes así es porque planeas algo

-Tranquila princesa, además cuando me divierto nunca perjudico a nadie ¿no?

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOX

Mientras tanto Touya se encontraba en el patio de la cabaña esperando impaciente el regreso de la amatista, estaba caminando de un lado para otro como león enjaulado mientras pensaba:

-_Debí de haber ido por ella, solo han pasado unos minutos pero ya se me hizo eterno, ¿de que rayos estarán hablando? Debo alejarla de ese Hiragizawa y también debo hablar con ella de lo que paso esa noche-_

Touya vio el auto de Eriol estacionarse, vio como salía, le daba la vuelta y le abría la puerta a Tomoyo y luego vio como este la tomaba de la mano y la abrazaba susurrándole algo al oído.

–¡_PERO QUE DEMONIOS!-_grito Touya entonces con paso apresurado y decidido se dirigió a ellos y aparto a Tomoyo del joven inglés y la rodeo con sus brazos, quedando Tomoyo de espaldas a Touya, este lanzaba una mirada asesina al joven Hiragizawa, una aun peor que las que le lanzaba a Shaoran… Tomoyo estaba sorprendida por el abrazo de Touya que ni siquiera se movió de su lugar (en realidad no quería moverse¬¬) entonces Sakura y Shaoran salieron a recibir a Tomoyo.

-Tomoyo, Eriol, bienvenidos ¿Cómo les fue, todo bien?-pregunto Sakura muuuuy contenta, al parecer disfruto el tiempo de "calidad" con su novio. =^-^= -Hermano suelta a Tomoyo, no la dejas moverse!-dijo Sakura con toda la intención de molestar a Touya

Ante esto Touya y Tomoyo se sonrojaron, Touya la soltó pero se puso entre ella y Eriol

-Hiragizawa ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?-pregunto Shaoran

-Tengo algunos negocios de la compañía así que estaré aquí un tiempo-dijo Eriol sonriente, mientras Touya mostraba su disgusto con un gruñido

-¿Y donde te estas quedando Eriol?-Pregunto Sakura

-Por ahora me he quedado en un hotel-respondió Eriol

-¡Y por que no te quedas en el departamento de Tomoyo!-grito Sakura-Después de todo ella vive sola, y allí es bastante cómodo

-Eso es buena idea, si a Tomoyo no le importa?-dijo Eriol mirando divertido a Touya, este solo fruncía cada vez mas el seño en señal de desaprobación.

-No ha Tomoyo no le importa, así le harás compañías ¿verdad Tommy?

-C…laro-dijo Tomoyo algo dudosa

-¡QUEEEEEEE!- estallo Touya entonces y para sorpresa de todos dijo…

Continuara….

**N/A: Holaaa!**

**Por fin este capitulo… la verdad en algún momento me quede enredada con todas mis ideas que no sabia como continuar con este capitulo.**

**Respecto a este, desde un principio que empecé a subir el fic tenia definida la relación de Tomoyo y Eriol, su amor es fraternal no romántico, (lo siento por las que no les guste así, sorry ^-^) pero este fic es TxT y no me gustaría que Eriol sufriera, pienso que es mejor que ayude a Tomoyo con su relación con Touya, como solo él sabe hacerlo, jiji.**

**Touya se siente amenazado por la presencia de Eriol, lo cual va ha suscitar varias situaciones divertidas, y harán que Touya actué más rápido y acepte sus sentimientos por Tomoyo, ella debe pensar que hará con la compañía y con Touya.**

**SaluditOoSs: **

**Erimi-chan: amiga muchas gracias por responder a mi mensaje S.O.S entiendo que estas ocupada con tus rutinas, y cuando me relaje las ideas comenzaron a fluir, aun así muchas gracias espero este capitulo te allá gustado.**

**Akira-kun.8: Holaa, aquí esta tu capitulo espero te guste envíame un review para saber.**

**Suzu: Gracias y si Touya es tan hot jiji saludos y espero tu Review**

**Sakurix1690: Aquí esta el capitulo, dime que te pareció. Gracias por leer.**

**Carito: Ahora extrañe tus comentarios U.U**

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC Y A LOS QUE SE TOMAN LAS MOLESTIAS DE ENVIARME UN REVIEW PRONTO SUBIRE EL SIGUIENTE.**

**Cuídense y pásenla bien hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**Hime**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaime:** **Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de las chicas de Clamp pero la historia SI es mía con el único fin de entretenerlas y divertirme uniendo a esta peculiar parejita. ^^**

_**Capitulo dedicado a Erimi-chan (Mía)**_

**°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°**

**Chapter 9**

-¡Y por que no te quedas en el departamento de Tomoyo!-grito Sakura-Después de todo ella vive sola, y allí es bastante cómodo

-Eso es buena idea, si a Tomoyo no le importa?-dijo Eriol mirando divertido a Touya, este solo fruncía cada vez mas el seño en señal de desaprobación.

-No ha Tomoyo no le importa, así le harás compañías ¿verdad Tommy?

-C…laro-dijo Tomoyo algo dudosa

-¡QUEEEEEEE!- estallo Touya entonces y para sorpresa de todos dijo- ¡NI LO SUEÑEN NO PERMITIRE QUE SE QUEDE EN EL MISMO DEPARTAMENTO QUE TOMOYO!

-Touya-dijo Tomoyo muy bajito y con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

-Pero joven Kinomoto no creo que allá ningún problema después de todo en Inglaterra compartimos habitación muchas veces-dijo Eriol en tono travieso mirando divertido la expresión de enojo en Touya- Ha menos claro que usted sepa una razón que yo no se-dijo algo desafiante

-Yo… "_la quiero lejos de ti" _No necesitas una razón, simplemente no estoy de acuerdo-dijo Touya cortante

-Bien entonces preparare todo, gracias por permitirme pasar la tarde contigo Tomoyo… te veo en la noche-dijo Eriol ignorando por completo a Touya, se despidió de Tomoyo y de Sakura besando sus manos mientras miraba como Shaoran y Touya rabiaban- Buenas tardes caballeros-dijo a modo de despedida.

El joven de mirada zafiro subió a su coche y se dirigió a su hotel con una sonrisa, muy divertido por la situación.-**"**_Sin duda es muy fácil divertirse con ese Kinomoto, y también con Li____quien diría que ese par se parecen tanto"_

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOX

Los cuatro jóvenes iban ya camino a casa ahora Sakura y Shaoran iban en los asientos de atrás mientras que Tomoyo iba adelante con Touya, el aire se sentía un poco pesado debido a lo que paso momentos antes y todos iban en silencio cada uno sumidos en sus pensamientos.

El edificio donde vive Tomoyo era el primero en el camino así que los jóvenes dejaron a la amatista en su casa, Sakura se despedía de Tomoyo mientras Shaoran bajaba sus cosas del auto, los castaños subieron al auto y Tomoyo le agradeció a Touya, pero este apenas y la voltio a ver, el auto arranco y Tomoyo subió a su departamento, ya adentro su celular comenzó a sonar y el numero registrado indicaba que era el chico de mirada Zafiro

-_Hola princesa, ¿ya estas en casa?-pregunto el joven_

_-Hola Eriol, si acabo de entrar al departamento, ¿ya vienes para acá?-pregunto la amatista mientras se preparaba un poco de té_

_-No lo siento, pero esta semana tendré varias juntas con inversionistas de la empresa y estaré muy ocupado, las juntas se llevaran a cabo cerca del hotel donde me hospedo y lo mejor será que me quede allí, pero me daré tiempo para visitarte en tu departamento._

_-¿En serio? Pero entonces ¿porque dijiste que te mudarías conmigo?-pregunto la amatista sospechando ya la respuesta_

_-Porque es muy divertido ver los celos de Kinomoto-contesto Eriol muy alegre_

_-Hay Eriol eres incorregible-dijo la amatista sonriente_

_-Pero así me quieres ¿no?_

_-Si, así te quiero_

_-Te llamo luego, descansa princesa buenas noches._

_-Buenas noches Eriol-dijo Tomoyo a modo de despedida._

Tomoyo termino la llamada, tomo su taza de té y se coloco a un lado de la ventana, sin duda la vista que tenia desde allí era muy bonita y tranquilizadora se sentía muy feliz de tener tan cerca a un gran amigo como Eriol. Los sentimientos hacía él eran fraternales mas bien y de amistad pese a que era un hombre culto, educado, refinado y de grandes modales y conocimientos. Podían hablar por horas y no cansarse de tocar muchos y diversos temas, entre ellos la música. Ya que el británico era un gran admirador de música en casi todas las repercusiones y siempre había tema que tratar con él. Pero en estos momentos quien en verdad le preocupaba era aquel joven de mirada marrón, y aquel beso de esa noche.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOX OXO

Mientras tanto Touya se encontraba en casa de Yukito sentados en la sala de su casa.

-Entonces parece que te fue muy bien estos días no Toya-dijo Yukito mientras se llevaba un pedazo de pastel a la boca

-No digas tonterías Yuki, además no creas que no me di cuenta que faltaste de adrede, yo no soy despistado como Sakura-contesto Touya

-Lo se, pero si yo hubieran ido, tal vez tu y Tomoyo no hubieran podido tener ese momento a solas-dijo Yukito muy alegre

-Haggr Yuki no se porque te lo cuento, si solo me estas molestando-gruño Touya

-Porque soy tu mejor amigo-dijo Yukito con los ojos cerrados-Además que me dices del joven Hiragizawa parece que el si te saco de quicio.

-Ni me lo recuerdes ese mocoso cada vez me cae peor.

-Y dice que estará en el departamento de Tomoyo, ¿estas tranquilo con eso?

-Que hagan lo que quieran-dijo Touya con aparente indiferencia

-No lo se Toya, tal vez ahora son amigos, pero eso puede cambiar de un momento a otro, ya vez Sakura y Shaoran de primero tan solo eran amigos, y ahora son novios, y eso que nunca les permitiste dormir bajo el mismo techo, lo mismo puede pasar con Tomoyo y el joven Hiragizawa ¿no crees?

Mientras Touya escuchaba a su amigo cerraba los puños y los apretaba con fuerza, sin duda la idea de que ese ingles estuviera en el mismo departamento que Tomoyo le enfurecía. La voz de su amigo advirtiéndole que eso podía ocurrir retumbó una y otra vez en su cabeza. Comenzó a temer lo peor si esa era la situación. Eriol era todo lo que él no, y no le era imposible a un hombre como él conquistar a cualquier mujer.

-Nos vemos luego Yuki-dijo Touya mientras se levantaba súbitamente del sofá y se encaminaba hacia su auto.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOX OXO

Tomoyo se encontraba dándoles los últimos toques a los diseños para el examen con Sakura cuando escucho como alguien tocaba de forma insistente la puerta de su departamento, dudosa y algo temerosa se acercó a la puerta y observo por la mirilla de esta, Tomoyo se quedo sorprendida al ver del otro lado Touya, sin dudarlo dos veces y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, quito el seguro, giro la perilla y abrió la puerta.

-¡¿DONDE ESTA?!-grito Touya mientras se abría paso adentro del departamento de Tomoyo

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Tomoyo sorprendida

-¡AL MOCOSO!

-¿Shaoran?

-NO el mocoso ingles, ¿no se supone que estaría aquí?-grito Touya

-¿Quieres té? Pregunto Tomoyo amablemente

Touya se sentó en el sofá muy serio y asentido con la cabeza, Tomoyo sonrió, se dirigió hacia su pequeña cocina y trajo un par de tazas con té, le entrego una al joven y se sentó frente a él.

-Eriol me llamo y dijo que toda la semana tendría junta con algunos inversionistas y como las reuniones van ha ser cerca del hotel donde se hospeda, no podrá quedarse aquí-le conto la amatista de forma serena

Touya pareció relajarse con esas palabras, en realidad estar cerca de esa hermosa mujer siempre era tranquilizador, una sensación que no había experimentado nunca.

-¿Touya?

-Humm

-¿Solo viniste aquí para preguntar por Eriol?

-Yo… no, no solo eso, también quiero hablar contigo de lo que pasó aquella noche… del…del…cuando…cuando…

-Cuando me besaste, cuando nos besamos-termino de decir Tomoyo ella comenzó a sentir una extraña opresión en su pecho que la llenó de pensamientos turbios. Tal vez Touya venía a retractarse. A decirle que el beso fue un error, solo un impulso del momento. Aquellos pensamientos la hicieron temblar ligeramente.

-Escucha Tomoyo yo no quiero que pienses que soy un patán por haberte besado así y luego no decirte nada, pero si no lo hice… es porque ni yo mismo se lo que estoy sintiendo, cuando te bese lo hice porque algo dentro de mi en verdad me decía que era lo correcto pero…

-¿Tienes miedo? ¿De salir lastimado nuevamente? -adivina ella sorprendiéndole

-Yo… escucha Tomoyo… ya te lo había dicho, ya antes una persona en la que ti confié por completo, me traiciono, fue muy doloroso en su tiempo y creí que después de eso no iba a poder confiar en nadie más, pero llegaste tú y siento que poco a poco haz logrado hacer que confié en ti, sin embargo aun hay muchas cosas inciertas, antes de dar otro paso quiero estar completamente seguro de lo que siento y de que nadie salga lastimado ¿entiendes?-dijo Touya

-Entiendo…-dijo Tomoyo algo desilusionada-Te agradezco que seas sincero conmigo.

-Touya-dijo Tomoyo haciendo que este la viera directo a los ojos- Yo quiero hacer todo lo posible por ganarme tu confianza "_tu corazón"_-dijo Tomoyo decidida

-Claro pequeña "_la verdad no creo que te cueste trabajo"_

-Te invito el sábado a salir-dijo Tomoyo con una hermosa sonrisa

-¿A salir?

-Claro, no hay mejor manera de aprender a confiar en alguien que pasando tiempo con ella ¿no crees?

-Tienes razón-dijo Touya con una sonrisa de lado-Entonces tenemos una cita el sábado, ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Mi lugar favorito cuando era niña, es una sorpresa-dijo Tomoyo divertida

-Bien entonces, el sábado-dijo Touya mientras se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía a la puerta-Aun así… te veo mañana en la uní, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches-le dijo Tomoyo mientras depositaba un tierno beso en su mejilla- Descansa

Continuara…

**N/A: HOLA! **

**Bien aquí otro capitulo espero les guste, yo me divertí al escribirlo ^^ **

**No se a ustedes pero a mi me encantan los celos de Touya y ese Eriol y Yukito solo echándole leña al fuego jiji. Tomoyo esta decidida a ganarse el corazón de Touya, y este debe poder de su parte y tendrán su primer cita.**

**Gracias a todos los que leen este fic y mil gracias a los que dejan sus comentarios.**

**Erimi-chan: Gracias por tomarte tiempo, leer mi humilde fic, mandarme review y aconsejarme por PM ¡Gracias amiga! Espero que te guste tu capitulo**

**DauwMalfoy: Gracias por los deseos y para que ya no te desveles aquí el capitulo jiji espero tu opinión.**

**Sakuriiix1690: Espero te guste este capitulo gracias por comentar saluditosss**

**Suzu: Si lo se, pero a veces es bueno que sufran un rato y me encanta ver a Touya celoso es tan sexy, gracias por comentar.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo **

**Himeko T. D.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaime:** **Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de las chicas de Clamp pero la historia SI es mía con el único fin de entretenerlas y divertirme uniendo a esta peculiar parejita. ^^**

_**Capitulo dedicado a DauwMalfoy**_

**°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°**

**Chapter 10**

_Viernes_

Sakura y Tomoyo se encontraban en la cafetería de la universidad platicando.

-Tomoyo debemos celebrar-decía la castaña muy alegre

-¿Que deben celebrar amor?-dijo Shaoran mientras se sentaba al lado de Sakura y le daba un beso rápido

-Pues que mañana Tomoyo y Touya tendrán una cita, y que obtuvimos la nota máxima en nuestro examen, todo gracias a los hermosísimos diseños de Tommy

-No Sakura fue gracias a tu esplendida forma de modelar, ya pareces toda una profesional, los diseños se veían bien porque los llevabas tu Sakurita, hay te veías tan divina, tal vez deba diseñar ropa para ti más seguido!-dijo Tomoyo con un brillo en los ojos y las manos juntas

Los castaños sonreían con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Entonces que dices Tommy ¿vamos a pasear o de compras?-dijo Sakura

-Lo siento Sakurita pero hoy voy a trabajar tiempo extra para no ir mañana-contesto Tomoyo un poco apenada

-Huum, bueno no importa pero debes prometer que después saldremos tú y yo de compras ¿si?

-Claro amiga me encantaría, pero anímate! Así pasaras todo el día con Shaoran, incluso puedes modelar en privado para el-dijo Tomoyo sonriente y con un tono travieso, lo cual provoco un gran sonrojo en la pareja.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOX

_Sábado por la mañana_

Tomoyo acababa de salir de la ducha y se encontraba frente a su armario escogiendo la ropa que debía ponerse cuando su celular comenzó a sonar…

-"Buenos días Touya"

-"Buenas… mmm… escucha llamaba para quedar esta tarde… si es que aun esta nuestra cita en pie"

-"Claro que sigue en pie... ¿te parece bien a las 5pm?", preguntó Tomoyo muy ilusionada, como pudo notar Touya en su voz. El pensamiento hizo que a su corazón le diera un vuelco.

-"Claro y ¿a donde iremos?"-pregunto Touya

-"A mi lugar favorito cuando era niña… es una sorpresa… solo te diré que debemos ir a la estación de trenes te veré a las cinco en punto allí... Ponte calzado cómodo y coge una chaqueta... a menos que tengas otros métodos para evitar el frío..." añadió con una sonrisa.

Touya pensó en la infinidad de métodos que se podían utilizar para evitar el frío... y todos ellos la incluían a ella.

-"Esta bien te veré allí adiós"-Dijo Touya terminando la llamada

-"Nos vemos"-se despidió Tomoyo

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOX

_Estación de trenes de Tomoeda 5:05 pm_

Touya se encontraba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados había mucha gente transitando y de entre la multitud pudo distinguir a cierta amatista que se dirigía a él, Tomoyo vestía con un vestido lila que le llegaba a los muslos, unas calcetas negras altas arriba de las rodillas, zapatillas sin tacón y un suéter negro, Touya se quedo embelesado ante tal imagen, Tomoyo se veía hermosa.

-Lamento la tardanza Touya-dijo la chica mientras se acercaba al moreno

-No importa, no llevo mucho esperando-dijo Touya restándole importancia aunque en realidad había llegado veinte minutos antes de la hora acordada.

-Iré a comprar los boletos, ya vuelvo-dijo la joven

Touya observaba a Tomoyo mientras ella compraba los boletos, sin duda el día con Tomoyo prometía ser estupendo, así que Touya hizo una promesa interna hoy aria lo máximo por que la amatista disfrutara de la cita, y el por su parte se olvidaría de sus miedos, de su pasado y se concentraría solo en Ella. Tomoyo compraba los boletos pensando en que haría todo lo posible por hacer que Touya le abra su corazón.

-Listo debemos ir al anden numero 3, el tren sale en 5 minutos-dijo Tomoyo tomando del brazo a Touya y arrastrándolo hasta el anden numero 3. El chico solo se dejo llevar por la chica disfrutando de su contacto.

Los jóvenes se encontraban caminando por una vereda en Nikko un lugar turístico de Tokio Japón este parque no solo tiene las especies vegetales y animales más extrañas del mundo sino que tiene lagos y valles de un tamaño espectacular y un color azul verdoso, que combinado con la inmensidad de las montañas y su vegetación, hace de este lugar uno de los más hermosos del mundo. Durante su paseo, Tomoyo le iba explicando algunas cosas sobre los recuerdos que tenía de esa ciudad, Touya observaba encantado a la chica, él quería saber más de Tomoyo y estaba fascinado porque la chica le contara sobre su infancia.

-¿Por qué es tu lugar favorito?-pregunto Touya a la joven amatista

-Bueno en realidad Nikko me gusta porque muchos desconocen la verdadera belleza de este lugar, justamente porque a simple vista parece un paisaje que puede encontrarse en cualquier otra parte del mundo, y tal vez no resulte tan característico de la cultura, pero se hizo el favorito de mi infancia por ese lugar-Tomoyo apunto con su mano en dirección de un puente, el puente Shinkyo, este atravesaba el rio Daiya

La pareja se dirigía hacia ese lugar y se detuvieron a mitad del puente, Tomoyo miraba melancólicamente hacia el cielo, pensando que era momento de contarle más de su vida a Touya.

-Sabes, mis padres eran personas muy ocupadas, y de niña yo siempre me la pasaba siendo vigilada por otros-dijo Tomoyo recordando las constantes veces que estaba en compañía de sus guardaespaldas, deseando estar con sus padres.

Touya observaba a la amatista, los rayos del sol se reflejaban en su piel de porcelana, se veía hermosa, no quiso interrumpir a la chica así que solo la observo en silencio, mientras la ella le relataba su historia.

**-**Yo le había hecho prometer a mis padres que pasarían un día entero conmigo, pero unos inversionistas cambiaron el día de una junta, justo el día que yo había elegido, me trajeron con ellos a un lujoso hotel cerca de aquí y me dejaron bajo vigilancia.

-Rompieron su promesa y te dejaron ¿para ir a esa junta?-dijo Touya indignado, él había nacido en una familia unida, donde su padre y su madre siempre se preocuparon por el, aunque su madre se dedicaba al modelaje y su padre a la arqueología siempre se las ingeniaron para estar con Touya y pasar tiempo con el.

-Si-dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa melancólica-y no era algo raro su trabajo era la prioridad en sus vidas, yo era solo una pequeña niña que añoraba la atención de sus padres, así que una vez más me las ingenie para escaparme de las personas que me vigilaban.

-¿Te escapabas de tus guardaespaldas?-pregunto Touya sorprendido

-Sip, y cada vez era más difícil, pues no fusionaba engañarlas con lo mismo jiji, una vez logre escapar, camine mucho, no sabia donde estaba, había mucha gente y estaba por oscurecer, llegue a este puente y llore, llore mucho-desea Tomoyo con lagrimas en los ojos, Touya se acercó a ella y tomo su mano que se encontraba recargada en el puente. Tomoyo lo miro agradeciendo el gesto y continúo

-Después de un buen rato de llorar aquí sola, escuche unas voces que me llamaban, y vi como dos figuras que se acercaban a mi; eran mis padres, habían cancelado la junta y fueron a buscarme, en ese momento les explique mis sentimientos y ellos prometieron que las cosas cambiarían y me prestarían más atención.

-Que bien que no te ocurriera nada malo.

-Si, lo malo fue que ese es el ultimo recuerdo que tengo de mi familia junta y feliz, después de eso mi padre tuvo un accidente en el auto…y… falleció, mi madre quedo destrozada y yo debía ser fuerte, no quería preocuparla más, pasaron años y decidimos mudarnos a Inglaterra, allí mi madre siguió dirigiendo las empresas Daidouji por mucho tiempo, después conoció a señor Clow un inversionista dueño de una empresa que logro hacer sonreír a mi madre después de tantos años. Mi madre vivió a sonreír, yo la veía feliz y aunque seguía extrañando a mi padre, yo quería ver a mi madre feliz así que la apoye cuando decidido volver a casarse, el y su hijo nos acogieron rápidamente como parte de la familia y siempre me trataron muy bien, aprendí mucho del señor Clow y me trataba como a una hija, pero…. Dos meses antes de que volviera a Tomoeda mi madre falleció, yo solo me quede en Inglaterra dos meses después de eso, y prepare mi regreso a Tomoeda- termino de decir Tomoyo con lagrimas en los ojos- Lo siento quería platicártelo sin llorar-le dijo a Touya limpiándose las lagrimas

Touya se acercó a ella y la abraso-Descuida pequeña necesitas desahogarte y te agradezco que me contaras lo que pasó, siempre que quieras llorar no te contengas, yo estaré para ti.

-Gracias Touya

Ambos se quedaron en silencio observando los maravillosos colores que se plasmaban en el cielo, el hermoso atardecer, mostrando el final de un ciclo, de un día, con la esperanza del comienzo de uno nuevo. Tomoyo se sentía protegida y querida en los brazos de Touya, no quería separarse nunca de el, Touya sentía en su pecho las lagrimas tibias de la amatista y deseaba que con su abrazo disipara todo el dolor que tenia ella guardado, a lo mejor no eran tan distintos como había pensado... quizá tenían más cosas en común, ella al igual que el apreciaban la unidad en las familias, además era una chica fuerte que ahora luchaba por sus sueños. La verdad era que estaba disfrutando mucho de su compañía, y sus esfuerzos de no abrirse tanto a ella para sufrir un desengaño se fueron desmoronando rápidamente. Nadie podría resistirse a la tierna mirada, a la dulce sonrisa y a la suave voz de Tomoyo sin embargo él no creía poseer ninguna cualidad que impresionara a las chicas, ni su voz era suave y nunca se había fijado en su sonrisa, pero sabía que su mirada podía transmitir mucho desprecio, sobre todo cuando el mocoso ingles rondaba cerca de ella o el mocoso chino andaba cerca de su hermana. ¿Cómo es posible que él pueda gustarle a alguien como Tomoyo?

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXO

Ambos se encontraban en el tren de regreso a Tomoeda, Touya iba en silencio sumido en sus pensamientos y cuidando que ningún tipo se acercara a Tomoyo, pues como el tren iba lleno no quería que alguien intentara pasarse de listo con la amatista, así que Tomoyo se encontraba acorralada por la pared y los brazos de Touya a cada costado, eso le alegraba, le encantaba sentirse protegida por Touya. Después de muchos minutos Touya se encontraba dejando a Tomoyo en la entrada de su departamento.

- La pase muy bien, fue muy divertido, y agradezco mucho el que me hayas escuchado, me disculpo de nuevo por haber llorado-dijo Tomoyo apenada

- No es necesario que te disculpes, ya te lo dije, descansa-dijo Touya serio

- Hamm si claro, igual que tengas Buenas Noches-dijo la amatista

- Adiós-dijo Touya mientras tomaba a Tomoyo de los hombros y le plantaba un tierno beso en la frente.

Tomoyo entro a su departamento y se tiro en la cama boca arriba y con los brazos extendidos, hoy Touya se había comportado muy tierno y protector, la había escuchado con paciencia, la había abrazado e incluso en dio un beso tierno en la frente. El celular de Tomoyo comenzó a sonar.

-"Hola princesa ¿Qué tal te fue en la cita?"- dijo Eriol del otro lado de la línea

-"Hola Eriol, pues me fue bien, paseamos, nos divertimos, y en el puente le conté sobre mis padres"

-"Me alegra que te hayas divertido, pero ¿ahora sabe quien soy?"

-"Sabe que tengo un padrastro y él tiene un hijo, pero no le dije que eras tu"

-"Que bien, me gusta molestarlo y si supiera que somos "hermanos" no funcionaria igual"

-"Hay Eriol, nunca cambias"

-"Oye princesa cambiando de tema, los negocios aquí terminaron y regreso a Inglaterra en una semana… ¿Vendrás conmigo?"

-"Debo dejar de escapar de la realidad, hoy la cita con Touya fue muy linda, pero él no me abrió su corazón, además tengo una responsabilidad con las empresas Daidouji si en una semana no logro que Touya me de una respuesta, me iré contigo a Inglaterra"-dijo Tomoyo algo triste por la idea de dejar a Touya

-"Como tu quieras princesa, que tengas una linda noche"-se despidió Eriol

-"Buenas noches Eriol"

Tomoyo termino la llamada y se quedo pensando en las palabras de Eriol, una semana, solo tenia una semana, y si no lograba nada con Touya se iría a Inglaterra.

-_"Se que es difícil abrirme tu corazón Touya, y no quiero presionarte, pero también tengo una responsabilidad con las empresas Daidouji… todo depende de ti"_

Continuara…

**N/A: Hola, lamento el retraso pero no he tenido tiempo de sentarme a escribir, además que mi inspiración se fue y no sabia como seguir, no crean que me olvide del fic y de ustedes… pero bueno ya quedo, la cita de Tomoyo y Touya, me pareció un buen momento para que Tomoyo le contara más de su pasado, sin aclararle claro que su madre se caso con un Hiragizawa, para que Eriol siga divirtiéndose a costa de Touya ^^**

**Una semana… Tomoyo tiene una semana para averiguar los verdaderos sentimientos del moreno hacia ella, y si tiene alguna oportunidad, o si deberá dejarlo y regresar con Eriol a Inglaterra. ¿Lo lograra?...**

**SaluditOoS: **

**DauwMalfoy: Gracias por seguir leyendo y no me molesta que me llames asi, es lindo, te dedico este capitulo, espero te guste.**

**Erimi-chan: gracias por seguir leyéndome y por platicar conmigo por PM agradezco la confianza, tus consejos, y los ánimos que me das, gracias amiga**

**Midori Hanasaki: Gracias por los reviews me animaron mucho, me alegra que te guste mi fic, el prox capitulo te lo dedico a ti xD**

**Suzu: hey Gracias por los reviews, espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado, me alegra bastante que sigas leyendo.**

**Paty-otodai: A mi también me encanta como se divierte Eriol, y por ti, Touya aun no se entera de que Eriol y Tommy son "hermanos", espero te guste este capitulo. xD**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y les agradezco a los que me dejan sus comentarios, me animan a seguir con la historia, también tengo en proceso de edición mi próximo fic "amatista y zafiro amor a segunda vista" es un EriolxTomoyo que espero lean una vez lo comience a seguir, en mi perfil podrán leer el Summary de la historia.**

**GRACIAS! Hasta el próximo capitulo, besitos y dejen comentarios. xD**

**Himeko T.D.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaime:** **Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de las chicas de Clamp pero la historia SI es mía con el único fin de entretenerlas y divertirme uniendo a esta peculiar parejita. ^^**

_**Capitulo dedicado a Midori Hanasaki**_

**°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~°~°~~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~**

**Chapter 11**

La semana estaba pasando muy rápido ya tres días desde la última cita con Touya y las cosas no parecían mejorar, habían hablado muy poco en la universidad y Touya parecía distante y frustrado ¿Dónde había quedado el chico considerado y protector de la cita?, Tomoyo suspiraba, le ponía triste la idea de alejarse de Touya después de todo ella esta enamorada de él. En efecto la semana aun no había terminado y el comportamiento de Touya dejaba mucho que desear, pero aun así Tomoyo quería aprovechar todo el tiempo que le quedaba, así que con una linda sonrisa se acercó al chico, quien se encontraba solo sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería de la universidad consumiendo sus alimentos.

— Hola Touya ¿puedo sentarme? — pregunto la amatista

—Claro adelante

—Gracias… mmm… oye Touya?

— ¿Que se te ofrece?

— ¿Te gustan los pasteles? — pregunto dudosa la amatista

— ¿A que viene tu pregunta? — dijo Touya con una ceja arriba

—Curiosidad, es que cuando vas a mi trabajo con el joven Tsukishiro, solo ordenas un café, y es Tsukishiro-san quien termina ordenando casi un pastel entero para el solo—le explico Tomoyo

—Que observadora—dijo Touya cortante, al parecer algo le molestaba, más de lo normal claro.

—Touya, dime ¿sucede algo? ¿Te estoy molestando?

—No, todo esta bien.

—"_Si claro, todo esta bien, te conozco Touya algo sucede, ¿ya sabrá que Eriol es mi "hermano"? ¿Se molesto por que no le dije?_" Entonces dime… ¿Cuál es tu pastel favorito?

—Es el de chocolate— contesto Yukito mientras tomaba asiento junto a Tomoyo, y esbozaba una amable sonrisa

—Yuki—dijo Touya como advirtiéndole que guardara silencio

—Vamos Toya, no tiene nada de malo que lo sepa— dijo sonriente mientras comenzaba a comer su gran almuerzo.

—No, pero—en ese momento el celular de Touya comenzó a sonar impidiendo que este terminara de gruñir a gusto.

—"_Hola cariño"—dijo una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea_

—"¿Que quieres ahora?" —respondió Touya molesto

—"_Tu sabes que es lo que quiero… a ti_" —_respondió seductora_

—"No molestes" —dijo Touya cortante

—"_Vamos no seas amargado, yo sé que te gusta, además prometiste que nos veriamos y no puedes romper una promesa"_

—"Bien"

—"_Excelente, entonces yo te llamo para fijar un lugar, adiós cariño, un _placer _hablar contigo, besos, piensa en mi"_

—"Si, adiós" —Touya termino la llamada y gruño, pero cuando se dio cuenta que cierta amatista lo miraba interrogante, volvió a poner su mascara de indiferencia y le lanzo una mirada a Yukito, quien la entendió muy bien.

—Y dime Daidouji-san, ¿haz visto a Sakura? — dijo Yukito con una sonrisa intentando desviar el tema

—_Claro, ¿con quien creen que están hablando? Yo no soy Sakura, ¿la persona de esa llamada será el motivo del comportamiento de Touya hacia mí? Y Yukito quiere desviar el tema ¿porque?- pensó Tomoyo. _Si la vi, dijo que iría a la Biblioteca a adelantar tarea y supongo que Shaoran la acompaño, pero por favor llámame por mi nombre—le dijo Tomoyo con una linda sonrisa

—Gracias entonces tu has lo mismo Tomoyo—le respondió Yukito

—Me voy—dijo Touya mientras se levantaba de su lugar

—Bien, nos vemos—dijo Yukito con una mano arriba, mientras se despedía de Touya

—Yukito ¿crees que estoy molestando a Touya? —pregunto la amatista algo preocupada

—No para nada Tomoyo, ya sabes como es Touya—le dijo el joven

—Si, se como es, y por eso me preocupa, Yukito si algo pasara con Touya, ¿me lo dirías verdad?

— ¿Lo quieres verdad?—le pregunto Yukito

—Si, mucho—le contesto Tomoyo con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas—pero no me haz contestado la pregunta.

—Descuida, Touya estará bien, hay unas cosas que le molestan y quiere arreglarlo, pero estará bien, ya lo veraz, bueno nos vemos me tengo que ir—dijo Yukito mientras se levantaba y dejaba a la joven sola con sus pensamientos.

— _¿Qué sucede contigo Touya? ¿Cómo podre ayudarte si ni siquiera sé que te molesta? _¡Ya se! — grito la joven provocando que quienes la escucharon la observaran curiosos, Tomoyo le resto importancia a eso y se levanto en busca de su amiga

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOO XOXO

—Claro es una buena idea, Touya es un gruñón pero nunca se resiste a un buen pastel de chocolate, y tu eres una excelente cocinera, seguro le encanta—dijo la ojiverde mientras caminaba con Tomoyo por los pasillos de la universidad

— ¿Tu crees?, entonces voy a preparar uno en mi casa y en la tarde se lo llevo para que lo pruebe—dijo Tomoyo muy entusiasmada

—Excelente idea amiga, hoy mi padre llegara hasta muy tarde y yo tengo una cita con Shaoran, así que Touya estará solo en casa.

— ¿Tendrás una cita con Shaoran y Touya no te molesto por eso? —pregunto intrigada Tomoyo

—Si, tendremos una cita, es extraño, cuando le dije a Touya estaba preparada para que me molestara y dijera que el mocoso esto, que el mocoso aquello, pero solo me dijo que tuviera cuidado y que me asegurara de llamarle cuando ya me dirija hacia la casa—le explico Sakura

— ¿Crees que estará ocupado?

—No, hoy Yukito no dijo nada de que ira a la casa, y si Touya saliera me lo hubiera dicho, tal vez tiene mucho que estudiar y un pastel seria lo mejor para que se tomara un descanso.

—Bien, entonces preparare el pastel con mucho amor, y se lo llevare para que lo pruebe, deséame suerte amiga

—Todo saldrá bien, suerte! —le dijo Sakura levantando un pulgar

—Gracias, también suerte en su cita, pórtense mal y diviértanse, adiós—dijo Tomoyo en tono pícaro

—Tomoyo! —grito Sakura sonrojada

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXO

Ya habían pasado unas horas y Tomoyo se dirigía a casa de los Kinomoto cargando un paquete donde estaba el pastel que había preparado con tanto amor para Touya, al ir caminando pensaba que aprovecharía la oportunidad de estar a solas con el chico, y confesarle sus sentimientos de manera totalmente clara y pedirle que de una vez por todas, le diga sinceramente que es lo que siente el por ella, y así ver si tiene una oportunidad, es lo más probable después de todo él se preocupaba por ella, como aquella vez que la salvo del estúpido borracho, o cuando la beso esa hermosa noche, además había aceptado una cita con ella y la había abrasado, sin duda tenia puntos a su favor, esto la hiso sonreír aun más.

Llego a la casa de Touya y tenia una sensación muy extraña en su pecho, ignorándola por completo toco el timbre y espero a que alguien saliera… nadie respondió pero la pequeña puerta de la entrada estaba semi abierta, así que decidió entrar, después se disculparía, tal vez estaba tan concentrado en los estudios que ni escucho el timbre. Camino por el pequeño sendero hacia la puerta de la casa, con cada paso el corazón de Tomoyo de agitaba cada vez más, se detuvo frente a la puerta y escucho la voz de Touya y de… ¡Una chica! Tomoyo no pudo resistir la curiosidad y lentamente empujo la puerta provocando que esta se abriera, entonces vio de espaldas a Touya y como una chica bien proporcionada de cabellos rojizos y largos, lo besaba con pasión restregando su cuerpo contra él, y Touya se encontraba estático, no se movía para impedirlo.

Con un fuerte dolor en su pecho y lagrimas que amenazaba por salir Tomoyo soltó el paquete, el cual cayo al suelo y alerto a Touya, este volteo y observo a la chica.

—Touya, disculpen—dijo la chica con la poca voz que le quedaba, con toda la fuerza que pudo se dio media vuelta y se hecho a correr, no permitiría que Touya la viera llorar.

—Espera! Tomoyo… yo! —le grito Touya pero ella ya no lo escuchaba

—Entonces ella es la chica, no sabia que te gustaran las niñas—le dijo la pelirroja

—Suficiente Kaho! No te permito que hables de Tomoyo, ella no es una niña, es mucho más madura que tu! —le grito Touya—¡Ahora vete, ya haz hecho suficiente!

—Vaya, nunca me defendiste a mi así, bien me iré, ya obtuve lo que quería, si no vas a estar tu conmigo de nuevo, tampoco lo estarás con ella porque como te miro, no creo que quiera volver a verte jaja—dijo Kaho mientras salía de la casa de los Kinomoto con una malvada sonrisa contoneando las caderas.

—RAYOS! Debo hablar con Tomoyo

Pero la amatista no quería hablar con el, corría con todas sus fuerzas pensando.

—_Pero que ingenua soy, soy una estúpida, como iba a pensar que un hombre como Touya se fijaría en mi, teniendo mujeres como ella, ahora entiendo cuando dicen que el corazón se rompe, no creí que fuera verdad, pero ahora lo entiendo, Touya ha roto en mil y un pedazos mi corazón, me ha hecho creer que puedo amarle pero, nunca le importe, tal vez solo me ha tratado bien por lastima, claro una pobre huérfana en un lugar nuevo, solo puedo dar lastima, no quiero verlo más, ahora lo tengo claro debo alejarme de él, si él es feliz con otra chica ya no hay nada que me retenga a estar aquí._

—"_Hola princesa, ¿Qué sucede?_" —dijo el ojiazul del otro lado de la línea

—"Eriol ya lo decidí… me voy contigo a Inglaterra"

**Continuara**

**N/A:**

**Hola! Bien aquí otro capitulo espero les guste, también les informo que este fic pronto llegara a su final, y que el otro fic (Amatista y Zafiro amor a segunda vista) ya fue estrenado, por si quieren leerlo me harían muy feliz ^^**

**Saludos:**

**Erimi-chan: A ver que te pareció el capitulo, agradezco mucho el que me leas y el que conversemos por face y me aconsejes y eches porras gracias! Te quiero ^-^**

**DauwMalfoy: Hola! Gracias por tu review que linda, espero te guste el capitulo y me digas tus impresiones de él. Besitos**

**paty-otodai: Gracias por seguirme leyendo y comentando, y si te gusta el Eriol bromista pásate por mi otro fic es un EriolxTomoyo te encantara, ya casi tengo el Chapter 2, SaluditoOs **

**Neko lila: Muchas Gracias por leerme, tus reviews me hicieron feliz, un abrasote!**

**Midori Hanasaki: Hola! Espero te guste el capitulo que te dedique, gracias por seguirme leyendo y platicar conmigo por face, espero tus actualizaciones sobre todo tu ultimo drabble, Besos **

**Gracias a todos los que leen y marcan mi fic como favorito o le dan follows, gracias! Espero les guste este capitulo y me dejen review para saber su opinión o alguna sugerencia, soy feliz al leerlos.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo!**

**Himeko T. D.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaime:** **Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de las chicas de Clamp pero la historia SI es mía con el único fin de entretenerlas y divertirme uniendo a esta peculiar parejita. ^^**

_**Capitulo dedicado a paty-otodai**_

**°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°~'°**

**Chapter 12**

— "_¡¿Pero que dices?! ¿Te encuentras bien?"_—pregunto Eriol del otro lado de la línea, la voz de Tomoyo se escuchaba extraña y esto le preocupaba.

—"_Eriol, no, yo, no te preocupes… estaré bien—_dijo Tomoyo conteniendo la voz para que Eriol no se preocupar, sin embargo esto no era nada fácil, pues la voz amenazaba con quebrarse.

—"_Pero… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estas?_" —pregunto Eriol preocupado, tal vez ella intentaba ocultarlo, pero algo le pasaba, el conoce bien a Tomoyo.

—"_Camino a mi departamento, comienza a llover, no quiero hablar, te llamo luego ¿si?_" —le dijo Tomoyo, y en efecto las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer.

—"_Pero Tomoyo… escucha…_"

—"_Adiós_" —le dijo Tomoyo impidiendo que Eriol continuara.

La chica amatista continuo caminando con el corazón destrozado, sin importarle que la lluvia arruinara su cabello, su ropa o su maquillaje, se sentía fatal, y la naturaleza expresaba a la perfección su estado de animo, la lluvia caía sobre ella camuflajeando sus propias lagrimas, las lagrimas de un corazón roto, al llegar a su departamento Tomoyo se dio una rápida ducha, se cambio de ropa, y se tiro en su cama tenia mensajes y llamadas de Touya, pero no le contestaría, ¿para que? ya lo había perdido, pero que ilusa, no se pierde, lo que no se tiene, ¿Cómo alejarse de alguien que ya esta muy lejos? ¿Qué puedes hacer si la persona que te hace llorar, es la única capaz de consolarte?

Llorar….

Lagrimas….

¿Qué son las lagrimas?...

Las lagrimas, son el grito ahogado de un corazón angustiado, que emite por no aguantar tanto dolor encerrado, un grito cristalizado en perlas de agua que el corazón fabrica y los ojos derraman. Son el eco de quien sufre, de quien ama, de quien no puede gritar lo que el corazón aguanta, porque no tiene palabras para expresar lo que el corazón calla. Las lagrimas son el reflejo de un corazón que sufre, y el de Tomoyo estaba sufriendo, sin querer hablar con nadie, lo único que pudo hacer para expresar sus ahora sentimientos, fue, derramar lagrimas y de un momento a otro, sin darse cuenta, se rindió ante los brazos de Morfeo

Mientras tanto Touya buscaba desesperado a la amatista, la había seguido, pero con la lluvia no podía ver claramente, además no contestaba sus llamadas, seguramente fue a su departamento.

—Pero ¡como fue que llego justo en ese momento! ¡RAYOS! ¡Necesito hablar con ella! —gritaba Touya mientras recordaba lo que pasó hace unos minutos.

**FLASH BACK**

En casa de los Kinomoto se encontraba una chica algo mayor de largos cabellos rojizos y ropa entallada, mostrando sus voluminosas proporciones y un joven de cabellos oscuros y mirada fría, más molesto de lo normal.

— ¡Por que rayos viniste a mi casa Kaho! —Le gritaba Touya a la pelirroja, caminando de un lado a otro en la sala de su casa. Ese día su padre llegaría tarde así que estaban solos, lo cual desagradaba al moreno.

—Pero cariño tu dijiste que nos íbamos a ver hoy—le dijo Kaho acercándose a el peligrosamente. Touya se apartó de ella y le dijo.

—No me digas cariño. Se lo que dije, pero se ¡supone que nos veríamos en otro lugar, uno neutral! — le gritaba Touya

—Deja de gritarme Touya, antes no eras así conmigo—le dijo Kaho cruzándose de brazos.

—Eso ha cambiado, y tú sabes perfectamente porque—le dijo Touya cortante.

—Vamos Toya recuerda como nos divertíamos juntos—dijo Kaho con voz seductora tocando la mejilla de Toya—Podemos volver a hacerlo, solo di que sí.

—NO—dijo Toya fuerte y claro.

—mmm… eso es nuevo, nunca te resistías a mi antes cuando te hablaba así—dijo Kaho dando un paso para atrás y cruzando los brazos.

— ¿Quién es? —pregunto enfadada.

— ¿A que te refieres? —pregunto Toya, aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

—No te hagas el tonto conmigo cariño ¿Quién es la chica? —replico Kaho

— ¡Eso no te importa! —dijo Toya

—Vaya, vaya debes quererla mucho, para hablar así, ni siquiera quieres que la mencione, pero tarde o temprano la conoceré, y estaré encantada de decirle como nos divertimos—le amenazo Kaho

—No te le acerques—le grito Toya mientras la tomaba de la mueca y se dirigía con ella hacia la puerta—nuestra discusión termino, tu y yo no tenemos más de que hablar, hace años tu me engañaste y dimos por terminada la relación, y ¿sabes que? Te lo agradezco por que si no lo hubieras hecho, no sabría hoy lo que es el amor de verdad y no una estúpida obsesión.

Kaho se soltó del agarre del moreno, quedando Toya de espaldas a la puerta y ella de frente, por la ventana Kaho pudo notar la figura de una hermosa chica de largos cabellos azabaches y brillante mirada amatista que se dirigía a la puerta cargando un paquete con sus delicadas manos, y pensó:

—"_Seguramente es ella, después de todo la fastidiosa de Sakura no esta, seguro viene a verlo a él, pues si quiere verlo, lo vera"_

—Tienes razón Toya—dijo Kaho bajando la mirada, lo cual le pareció extraño a Toya, ella siempre quería ganar las discusiones y salirse con la suya—entonces si ahora estas enamorado, debo aceptarlo e irme ¿puedo darte un abrazo de despedida? —dijo Kaho con falsa tristeza.

Okey oficialmente Toya estaba sorprendido, y confundido por la actitud de la pelirroja, pero ¿Qué más da un abrazo? Entre más pronto se lo permita, más pronto se ira. Así que el moreno solo asistió con la cabeza, Kaho vio como la amatista observaba por la ventana y luego vio como la puerta se abría ligeramente, así que aprovecho la guardia baja de Toya, lo tomo del cuello con sus manos y beso sus labios con pasión y pegando todo su cuerpo a él, sintió como Toya se tensaba, sorprendido e inmóvil y luego escucho como algo cayo al piso.

Pudo observar la expresión de la amatista: sorpresa, dolor, indignación tristeza, furia, todas esas expresiones que alguna vez también sintió él y que no deseaba que nadie, y menos _Su Tomoyo_ llegara a sentir.

—Touya, disculpen—dijo la chica con la poca voz que le quedaba, con toda la fuerza que pudo se dio media vuelta y se hecho a correr, no permitiría que Touya la viera llorar.

—Espera! Tomoyo… yo! —le grito Touya pero ella ya no lo escuchaba

—Entonces ella es la chica, no sabia que te gustaran las niñas—le dijo la pelirroja

—Suficiente Kaho! No te permito que hables de Tomoyo, ella no es una niña, es mucho más madura que tu! —le grito Touya—¡Ahora vete, ya haz hecho suficiente!

—Vaya, nunca me defendiste a mi así, bien me iré, ya obtuve lo que quería, si no vas a estar tu conmigo de nuevo, tampoco lo estarás con ella porque como te miro, no creo que quiera volver a verte jaja—dijo Kaho mientras salía de la casa de los Kinomoto con una malvada sonrisa contoneando las caderas.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Toya había llegado al edificio donde vive Tomoyo, y estaba parado frente a la puerta del cuarto se debatía entre tocar o no. "_Que hare, ahora cuando por fin me había decidido a aceptar mis sentimientos por ella, seguro que no me quiere ver"_ Cuando estaba apunto de irse logro escuchar la melodiosa voz de Tomoyo

—"Tranquilo Eriol, ya estoy bien, no es necesario que vengas ahora, mejor prepara las cosas y te veo mañana temprano ¿si?" —dijo la amatista al teléfono, ya estaba mas tranquila aunque aun sentía esa presión en su pecho.

—_Eriol, ese maldito mocoso ingles, ¿que hace ablando con ella?_ _—pensó Toya enfadado_

—"Pero princesa, me preocupas, ¿no crees que es precipitado lo que dices?" —le contesto Eriol del otro lado de la línea.

—"_No Eriol, creo que es lo mejor, si me alejo de él ahora, tal vez no me duela tanto_" — le explico Tomoyo

—Que! Tomoyo! ábreme por favor, soy Toya! — grito Toya mientras le daba golpes a la puerta, ¿alejarse de él? No no permitiría que se alejara de él. Eso nunca.

— ¿Toya? —pregunto abriendo la puerta y viendo la figura del chico, agitado y empapado por la lluvia.

—Tomoyo yo…

Continuara…

**N/A: Hola a todas!**

**Por fin me doy tiempo de terminarla, la vengo queriendo subir desde hace días, pero bueno, aquí esta…**

**Espero les guste, les comento que lo escribí un día lluvioso y por eso quedo así. Bien ahora sabrán lo que pasó del otro lado de la puerta ¿no odian a esta kaho? Yop sip n.n**

**Saluditos:**

**paty-otodai: Hola, decidi dedicarte este capitulo a ti, muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo!**

**DauwMalfoy: Hola! Me alegra que te siga gustando, y comparto tu odio por Kaho, jiji**

**Erimi-chan: Hola amiga! Espero te guste el capitulo, y me dices cuando liquides a Kaho para ayudarte jaja**

**Maritha0891: Hola! Debo decirte que cuando lei tu revie me quede asi O.o nunca nadie me había querido asesinar Jajaja espero te guste el capitulo y disminuyan tus ganas de matarme jajaja**

**Kiss Me Again: Hola! Debo agradecerte el que me hayas estado leyendo en las sombras y estoy feliz de que te crearas una cuenta en FF, y de que hicieras un oneshot, me ha gustado mucho, pero no me he dado tiempo de escribirte mi review jeje te prometo lo hare pronto.**

**Les agradezco a todos los que leen y me alegra mucho recibir sus review.**

**Cuídense y les envió un abrázate a todas! Hasta el próximo Chapter**

**Himeko T.D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaime:** **Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de las chicas de Clamp pero la historia SI es mía con el único fin de entretenerlas y divertirme uniendo a esta peculiar parejita. ^^**

_**Capitulo dedicado a Kiss Me Again**_

**Chapter 13**

Touya había llegado al edificio donde vive Tomoyo, y estaba parado frente a la puerta del cuarto se debatía entre tocar o no. "_Que hare, ahora cuando por fin me había decidido a aceptar mis sentimientos por ella, seguro que no me quiere ver"_ Cuando estaba apunto de irse logro escuchar la melodiosa voz de Tomoyo

—"Tranquilo Eriol, ya estoy bien, no es necesario que vengas ahora, mejor prepara las cosas y te veo mañana temprano ¿si?" —dijo la amatista al teléfono, ya estaba mas tranquila aunque aun sentía esa presión en su pecho.

—_Eriol, ese maldito mocoso ingles, ¿que hace hablando con ella?_ _—pensó Touya enfadado_

—"Pero princesa, me preocupas, ¿no crees que es precipitado lo que dices?" —le contesto Eriol del otro lado de la línea.

—"_No Eriol, creo que es lo mejor, si me alejo de él ahora, tal vez no me duela tanto_" — le explico Tomoyo

—Que! Tomoyo! Ábreme por favor, soy Touya! — le grito mientras le daba golpes a la puerta, ¿alejarse de él? Nunca no lo permitiría, no dejaría que él mocoso ingles la alejara. Eso nunca.

— ¿Touya? —dijo Tomoyo abriendo la puerta y viendo sorprendida la figura del chico, agitado y empapado por la lluvia.

—Tomoyo yo…

—Touya ¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunto mientras aun sostenía el teléfono.

—Tenemos que hablar—le dijo Touya aun recargado su brazo a la puerta, para que Tomoyo no se la estampará en la cara.

—Lo lamento Touya ahora no quiero hablar contigo, estoy al teléfono con Eriol—le respondió Tomoyo evadiendo su mirada.

—Tomoyo… está bien, tú ganas, entonces solo escúchame… por favor—le dijo Touya calmado buscando su mirada.

Tomoyo respiro profundo, y se hizo a un lado para que él entrara, su corazón estaba tal acelerado que temía que Touya pudiera escucharlo, nunca imagino que Touya la seguiría, ¿será que ella le importaba? No, pero debía guardar la compostura, debía ser fuerte, no lloraría delante de él, y más importante aun, no guardaría más falsas esperanzas.

Touya entro al departamento, bien era la segunda vez que entraba allí, ¿Quién iba a pensar que quien lo impulso a tocar esa puerta, era él mocoso ingles? Si no fuera por que aquella vez, que creyó que dormiría con Tomoyo en el mismo departamento, nunca hubiera entrado, y ahora, estaba apunto de irse cuando de nuevo por su culpa toco la puerta.

"_Creo que soporto más a ese Li, que ha Hiragizawa, ha logrado volverme loco en poco tiempo, incluso creo que se divierte a costa mio_" —pensó Touya mientras tomaba una toalla que Tomoyo le ofrecía y veía como le hacia señas pidiendo tiempo, pues terminaría su llamada con Eriol.

—"¿Eriol, me escuchas?" —le dijo Tomoyo mientras se dirigía a la cocina para preparar un té y terminar su conversación con Eriol.

—"Si princesa, ¿todo bien? No se si es mi imaginación, pero creo haber oído la voz de Kinomoto"

—"Esta aquí, y quiere hablar"

—"Y ¿tu quieres?"

—"No… no lo se, pero por lo menos voy a escucharlo"

— "Esta bien, pero cualquier cosa, solo llámame e iré de inmediato"

—"Gracias Eriol"

—"No es nada, te quiero princesa"

—"También te quiero" —dijo Tomoyo terminando la llamada y poniendo en una bandeja dos tazas de té.

Mientras tanto Touya se encontraba sentado en el sofá con la toalla en la cabeza intentando ordenar su mente cuando escucho los ligeros pasos de Tomoyo acercándose, levanto la vista y la vio cargando una bandeja con dos tasas, Tomoyo las coloco en la mesita de centro le extendió una tasa a Touya y se sentó frente él.

—Y bien… te escucho—le dijo Tomoyo lo más calmada que pudo.

Touya le dio un pequeño sorbo al té para controlar sus nervios… no funcionó.

—Tomoyo… yo quiero explicarte lo que pasó en mi casa, ella es Kaho Mitzuki la persona de la que una vez te hable.

—"_Mitzuki… claro, es la antigua novia que tenia, Sakura me hablo de ella"_ _—_pensó Tomoyo mientras escuchaba a Touya y como le relataba todo lo que sucedió desde que llego Kaho a su casa, hasta después de que ella se fuera corriendo.

—Y eso fue lo que paso, yo ya no tengo nada que ver con ella, se supone que la vería hoy para hablar, pero no en mi casa, no imagine que iría a buscarme, yo no la besé, ella me besó y fui un estúpido por quedarme quieto, lo se, pero no me lo esperaba y todo paso tan rápido, luego tu nos viste y lo demás ya te lo dije—le explico Touya sin apartar la vista de esos hermosos ojos de amatista, esperando ver alguna reacción.

—Touya yo… fui a tu casa porque sabia que estarías estudiando, y quería llevarte un poco de pastel para que descansaras un poco, eso es todo—le dijo Tomoyo bajito.

—Por eso me preguntabas cual era mi sabor favorito… yo lo lamento, te compensaré—le dijo Touya

—No es necesario que me compenses Touya, ni que me expliques nada, tu eres totalmente libre de hacer lo que quieras, con la chica que quieras, no te preocupes por mi—le dijo Tomoyo

— ¡Bien! entonces…—le dijo Touya mientras se levantaba del sofá aparentemente enfadado se acercó a Tomoyo la hizo ponerse de pie, la tomo de la cintura y con la otra mano la tomo del cuello acortando la distancia entre ellos y probando los néctares de su inocencia mientras él experimenta la misma sensación de plenitud que experimentó aquella noche en la cabaña. Al principio Tomoyo opuso resistencia ante el beso de Touya, pero poco a poco se fue perdiendo en aquella muestra de amor, busca su pecho con sus manos y lo hace apoyando las palmas sobre la chaqueta de piel negra de Touya y siente el palpitar de su corazón: "Estaba tan acelerado como el de ella".

Touya separo lentamente sus labios de los de ella, sin apartarse de su cuerpo pego su frente con la Tomoyo mirándola a los ojos.

—Touya ¿porque? ¿Por qué me haces esto? Por favor deja de crearme falsas ilusiones, por favor deja de confundirme—le dijo Tomoyo en un susurro.

—No lo estoy haciendo, Tomoyo escúchame… estoy enamorado de ti.

— ¿Qué… que dijiste?

—Estoy… enamorado… de ti, he sido un varadero idiota pero yo… yo—decía Touya intentando expresar lo que almacenaba en su corazón.

—Tenias miedo… de que te lastimaran otra vez—dijo Tomoyo bajando la mirada, Touya la tomo de la barbilla para que la mirara a los ojos.

—No solo eso, tenía miedo de lastimarte… Tomoyo… yo soy un imbécil que no sabe tratar a las chicas, como Yukito que es amable, el mocoso o ese tal Hiragizawa… pero escúchame haz logrado derribar todos mis intentos por no enamorarme, desde nuestro primer encuentro, cuando estropeaste mi bata con tus colores, desde ese momento sabia que estar cerca de ti seria un problema, pero lo peor es que me era imposible alejarme, todo me recuerda a ti, y cada cosa nueva que conozco de ti me gusta más, me encanta tu sonrisa y no soporto que se la muestres a otros, adoro estar cerca tuyo y cuando no lo estoy, me la paso pensando en ti… me rindo… me he enamorado de ti.

Tomoyo no podía creer lo que escuchaba Touya esta diciendo que esta enamorado de ella… de ella. Tomoyo era consiente de lo difícil que es para Touya el hablar de sus sentimientos, y no pudo evitar que las lagrimas que sus ojos acumulaba siguieran su curso marcando un camino por sus mejillas, pero estas eran unas lagrimas diferentes, estas lagrimas eran de felicidad. Touya limpia con sus pulgares las lagrimas de la chica y besa su frente.

—Está bien pequeña, no tienes que responder nada—le dijo y comenzó a alejarse de ella, pero Tomoyo lo tomo con su delicada mano para detenerlo.

—Touya, me haces muy feliz al decirme esto… yo… sé que no eres como Yukito, Shaoran o Eriol, pero eso no me importa, yo me enamore de ti por lo que tú eres, por que a pesar de que intentas mostrarte frio e indiferente sé que te preocupas por los demás e intentas protegerlos. Touya yo te amo por lo que eres—le dijo Tomoyo mirándolo a lo ojos, Touya sonrió y la abrazo escondiendo su cara en el cuello de la chica, embriagándose con el aroma dulce de Tomoyo.

—Tomoyo… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

—Touya yo…—en ese momento el celular de Tomoyo comenzó a sonar—es Eriol, perdona.

—Descuida _Nota mental: recordarme ahorcar al ingles por andar de oportuno, ya me debes muchas maldito mocoso—_pensó Touya

—"_Lo lamento princesa pero es una emergencia"_ —le dijo Eriol

—"_¿Qué sucede? ¿Estas bien?_" —le pregunto Tomoyo algo asustada Touya solo miraba a la chica esperando saber que sucedía.

—"_Si… pero llamo mi padre, hay problemas con la compañía Daidouji es necesario que intervengas_"

Tomoyo observo a Touya, tan cerca… pero tan legos— "_esta bien, el plan sigue en pie, prepara todo para mañana_"

—"_Esta bien, paso por ti mañana, tomaremos el primer avión a Inglaterra"_

—"_Si… adiós"_ _—_Tomoyo termino la llamada y observo la mirada interrogante de Touya.

— ¿Todo bien? —pregunto Touya tomando a la chica de las manos, no quería decirlo pero presentía algo malo, además aun no contestaba a su pregunta.

—Lo siento, de hecho, hay un problema, debo irme mañana a Inglaterra… con Eriol—le dijo con tristeza.

— ¡PERO QUE!...

Touya estaba sorprendido y su odio por Hiragizawa crecía y crecía, Tomoyo ya había estado lejos de la corporación por mucho tiempo y siendo ella la sucesora, el señor Hiragizawa no podía hace mucho, era necesaria su presencia en Inglaterra, aun contra su voluntad debía ir, pues prometió a sus padres que no dejaría que la compañía por la que trabajaron tantos años se viniera abajo. Pero ¿Cómo lo tomaría Touya? ¿Es que acaso el destino se empeñaba en separarlos? Tan cerca de lograr su felicidad y ahora tendría que alejarse de él.

—Touya ¿recuerdas lo que te dije de mis padres?

—Si, lo recuerdo.

—Su compañía se esta viniendo abajo, necesito ir.

— ¿Cuanto tiempo?

—Yo… no se, no sé que tan grave sea o el tiempo que me tome arreglarlo, pero me iré mañana en el primer vuelo.

—No quiero alejarme de ti—le dijo Touya bajito.

—Quédate… esta noche… por favor—le dijo Tomoyo en el mismo tono.

—Esta bien—dijo Touya abrasándola, aun había muchas cosas que no comprendía, aun tenía muchas preguntas, y debía buscar la manera de impedir que ella se fuera con el mocoso ingles, pero por ahora dejaría eso de lado y disfrutara de la compañía de su pequeña Tomoyo, por esta noche.

Continuara….

**N/A: Hola! **

**Bien lamento el retraso aquí el capitulo, ¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado, bien ya casi estamos por el final y luego un epilogo, me he divertido mucho al escribirlo y estoy muy feliz por que hay personitas que se toman la molestia de leerlo ¡Gracias! n.n**

**¿Qué pasará entre ellos esa noche? ¿Qué reacción tendrá Touya al ver por la mañana a Eriol? Este chico si que sabe como enfadar al moreno jiji ¿Qué hará Touya? ¿Lograra retener a Tomoyo? Espero sigan leyendo y dejen sus opiniones.**

**Saludos**

**Kiss Me Again: Decidí dedicarte este capitulo a ti, espero te guste, gracias por leerme, por cierto espero tus actualizaciones hee n.n **

**Midori Hanasaki: Jeje creo que publique primero yeey! Bien amiga, muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo, espero te guste el capitulo. **

**Maritha0891: Hola! ¿Aun quieres matarme? Jaja espero te guste el capitulo.**

**paty-otodai: No es nada, yo te agradezco sigas leyendo mi fic n.n espero te guste el capitulo y me dejes tu opinión saluditos.**

**Erimi-chan: Hola! Amiga Gracias por leerme y comentarme, sé que estas ocupada pero aun así valoro muchísimo que te tomes tiempo para comentarme, si debo decirte que la parte donde Tomoyo expresa su sufrir, en algún momento lo sentí y tenia que sacarlo de mi sistema, ahora me siento mejor. Espero te guste el capitulo. **

**DauwMalfoy: Hola te agradezco me sigas leyendo, espero te guste este capitulo y te haga feliz n.n**

**Princesa Renesmee Kinomoto: Hola muchas gracias por mandarme un review, me alegran mucho, espero te guste el capitulo y me digas tus opiniones gracias!**

**Neko lila: Hola! Jeje tu review me hiso reír jiji espero te guste como se expreso Touya aquí, y me digas que te pareció, también odio a Kaho por bruja, ha y me haz dado una genial idea n.n**

**Gracias a todos por leer.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo n.n**

**Himeko T. D.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaime:** **Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de las chicas de Clamp pero la historia SI es mía con el único fin de entretenerlas y divertirme uniendo a esta peculiar parejita. ^^**

**Chapter 14**

5:00 am

POV Tomoyo

Abro mis ojos con pesar al escuchar un mensaje en mi celular e intento moverme, pero me siento aprisionada, me doy cuenta que uno de los brazos de Touya me rodean la cintura, después de que le pidiera a Touya que se quedará anoche nos pusimos a hablar de muchas cosas, y finalmente el sueño me venció, ahora que lo pienso no le he dicho que Eriol es mi "hermano" bueno igual y no es tan importante, supongo que ya lo debe de haber intuido. Aunque fue fácil conciliar el sueño sabiendo que Touya estaría junto a mí, desperté algunas veces durante la noche, solo para asegurarme de que no era un sueño y Touya en realidad había venido, y al abrir mis ojos allí estaba él arrodillado junto a mi cama, despierto, observándome, velando mis sueños, no supe en que momento ya estaba entre sus brazos, embriagándome de su fragancia masculina que tanto me encanta. Pero ahora la noche termino junto con su magia es un nuevo día y la realidad golpea mi cara al leer el mensaje de Eriol "_Buen día princesa… todo esta listo, prepárate voy para allá_"

Mientras que Tomoyo averiguaba como zafarse del fuerte agarre del moreno, Touya estaba plácidamente dormido, soñando.

*Sueño de Touya*

—Touya—escucho la melodiosa voz de su pequeña, se giro y la vio… tan hermosa como siempre con un sencillo pero bonito vestido celeste que combinaba muy bien con las gotas de agua que caían debido al movimiento de las olas del mar.

Un momento ¿el mar? ¿Qué hago con Tomoyo en el mar? ¿No se supone que hace un minuto estaba contemplándola mientras dormía? —pensó Touya

— ¡Touya! —Grito Tomoyo mientras se lanzaba sobre él y lo abrasaba con amor— ¿Por qué no me prestas atención?

—Yo… lo siento pequeña ¿Qué decías? —le pregunto Touya aun algo confundido, pero ni el mismo pudo escuchar su propia voz, sus labios se movían pero no emitían ningún sonido.

—Touya ¿Por qué no me respondes? Siempre es así contigo, nunca me dices nada, no te entiendo—le decía una Tomoyo que aun tenia entre sus brazos.

—Tomoyo, escúchame yo—la voz de Touya seguía sin poder se escuchada, llenando al moreno de frustración, miedo y desesperación al ver la expresión de enojo y tristeza en su pequeña, de un momento a otro el cielo se puso oscuro y la figura del galante Eriol Hiragizawa apareció a un lado de ellos con su característica sonrisa.

— ¿Qué sucede princesa?

— ¡Eriol! Ya no lo soporto, ahora no me habla

—No lo necesitas princesa, vamos estarás mejor conmigo—le dijo Eriol mientras la tomaba de una mano y la alejaba de Touya

—SUELTALA, ALEJATE DE ELLA—gritaba Touya sin ser escuchado, sintiendo el cuerpo pesado y sin poder moverse solo veía como Eriol abrazaba a Tomoyo y ambos se alejaban de él, Touya cayó sobre sus rodillas y gritaba el nombre de su amada con desesperación.

—Adiós Touya…. Me voy con Eriol, él es mejor que tú—fueron las ultimas palabras que escucho salir de Tomoyo mientras la perdía de vista, cada vez más lejos.

—NOOOOO TOMOYOOO!

—Adiós Touya…. Touya… Touya…

— ¡QUE! —grito Touya y noto que volvió a escuchar su voz y sintió el reconfortante calor de la cercanía del pequeño cuerpo de Tomoyo "un sueño" pensó "no una horrible pesadilla"

—Touya, no me puedo mover—le dijo Tomoyo mientras levantaba su cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

—Ha lo lamento pequeña—le dijo Touya mirándola a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos de amatista que con solo mirarlos lo hipnotizaban, pero no hizo el mínimo esfuerzo por alejarse de ella, tal vez no lo admitiría pero le daba miedo perder contra Eriol, después de todo ella no le ha hablado bien de sus sentimientos.

—jaja Touya pero no me dejas moverme, vamos debo levantarme—le dijo con su linda voz, con resignación Touya abrió sus brazos liberando así a Tomoyo de su agarre, y recordando lo que sintió hace unos momentos, ese frio al separarse de ella.

Touya vio como Tomoyo se levanto y entro al cuarto de baño, él se puso de pie igual y se dirigió a la cocina, pero antes de salir de la habitación vio algunas maletas hechas "Empacó, ¿se va?"- pensó Touya mientras le dolía el corazón

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Hola ¿Cómo estas amor? —dijo Eriol mientras caminaba fuera de su departamento con las maletas en la mano que tenia libre.

—Hola cariño, estoy bien, dime ¿Cómo esta Tomoyo? ¿Le dijiste lo de la compañía? —le contesto una dulce voz del otro lado de la línea.

—Si ya se lo dije, anoche le llamé para informarle y ahora me dirijo a su departamento, tomaremos el avión en unas horas—Le explico Eriol

—Está bien tu padre y yo ansiamos verla—le dijo la joven alegre

—Y yo ansió poder verte a ti, y tenerte entre mis brazos y poder embriagarme de tu aroma y de tus besos que he extrañado tanto—le dijo Eriol con voz grave.

— —le dijo la joven apenada, Eriol siempre lograba sonrojarla al máximo con sus palabras y acciones él es sin duda un hombre muy apasionado y aunque a ella le encanta no puede evitar sonrojarse como cuando su relación apenas comenzaba, ahora después de tantos años juntos las palabras de Eriol seguían teniendo el mismo efecto en ella—también te extraño mucho y me alegra que por fin regresaras.

—Apuesto a que te sonrojaste… desearía poder ver tu rostro… pero ya falta menos amor, odio tener que colgarte pero comenzare a conducir y ya sé que no te gusta que hable mientras conduzco así que te llamare más tarde para decirte a que hora llegamos a Inglaterra—le dijo Eriol mientras se sentaba en el asiento de piloto tranquilamente.

—Si esta bien, es mejor así, no quiero que te pasé nada por andar hablando por teléfono mientras conduces, esperaré tu llamada… Eriol, te amo —le dijo la chica.

—Yo te amo más mi querida Miku, te llamo luego—dijo Eriol dando por finalizada su llamada y encendiendo el auto para dirigirse al departamento de Tomoyo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Touya observaba a Tomoyo mientras ella corría de un lado a otro por el departamento, él tomaba una taza de café, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos, recordando lo que le dijo Tomoyo en la noche acerca de la compañía de sus difuntos padres y como era inevitable su regreso a Inglaterra, pero por más que intentaba encontrar una solución solo tenia en su cabeza esa horrible pesadilla y lo único que podía decir en su mente una y otra vez es "_maldito Hiragizawa_"

Y como invocado por su pensamiento el timbre del departamento de Tomoyo sonó. Touya se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió para encontrarse a la galante presencia de Eriol Hiragizawa con su característica sonrisa.

"_Rayos igual que en el sueño"_

—Buenos días Kinomoto ¿Dónde esta mi princesa? —dijo Eriol divertido lo cual fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Touya furioso lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa con ambas manos y lo introdujo al departamento y lo apoyo contra la puerta una vez esta se cerro, levantando al joven ingles unos centímetros del suelo y mirándolo con ganas de matarlo.

—MALDITO HIRAGIZAWA AHORA ME LAS PAGARAS TODAS—le grito Touya mientras cerraba más sus puños.

—Pero si yo no le debo nada joven Kinomoto—le dijo Eriol sonriente, al parecer se divertía mucho con la situación, aunque por dentro esperaba que Tomoyo apareciera antes de recibir un golpe de Touya el cual estaba seguro dolería.

—DEJA DE REIR MALDITO….

—TOUYA—grito Tomoyo al ver como Touya levantaba un puño apunto de golpear a Eriol.

—Hola princesa buenos días—saludo Eriol aun por los aires.

—Buenos días Eriol, Touya por favor bájalo—dijo Tomoyo con un tono autoritario.

En contra de su voluntad Touya bajo a Eriol y lo soltó aunque aun seguía con la mirada de asesino sobre él. ¿Por qué_ lo defiende a él_?

—Bien ¿tienes todo listo? —le dijo Eriol apartándose de la imponente figura de Touya

—Amm si empaque anoche antes de que llegara Touya—dijo Tomoyo bajito—Por cierto Eriol hablaste con Miku, debo hablar con ella.

—Si ella también esta ansiosa de verte—le dijo Eriol con una sonrisa sincera al recordar a su amada.

—"_Hablan como que si yo no estuviera aquí" —_pensó Touya molesto — ¿Miku?

—Si Miku, ella es la prometida de Eriol vive en Inglaterra—le explico Tomoyo

— ¿Su prometida? Pero entonces ¿tu y el? —decía Touya confundido

—Vamos Kinomoto Miku y Tomoyo son muy buenas amigas y las amo mucho a ambas, además no tenemos tiempo para explicarte, debemos irnos pronto al aeropuerto o perderemos el vuelo—dijo Eriol tomando las maletas de Tomoyo y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"¡QUE! COMO QUE LAS AMA A AMBAS PERO TIENE PROMETIDA Y TRATA ASI A TOMOYO, ¿ENTONCES ELLAS COMPARTEN AL MOCOSO INGLES?…. TOMOYO PIENSA IGUAL ¿Y NO LE IMPORTA QUERERNOS A ÉL Y A MI?…. RAYOS ESO NO SE PUEDE QUEDAR ASI MEREZCO UNA EXPLICACION" —gritaba Touya en sus pensamientos mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos. De pronto su teléfono comenzó a sonar era Sakura, el mensaje parecía una emergencia.

—Genial mi día se pone cada vez mejor—dijo Touya con sarcasmo—Debo irme algo le ocurrió con la monstro, te veré antes de que tomes ese vuelo—le dijo a Tomoyo se aproximó a ella y beso su frente.

—Si descuida no importa, dile a Sakura que yo la llamaré más tarde y si no nos vemos antes no importa estaré bien, voy con Eriol—le dijo Tomoyo

"Igual que en el sueño"

Touya solo asintió con la cabeza lanzo una mirada asesina a Eriol y salió del departamento rumbo a su casa más que preocupado, y es que las palabras de Tomoyo no lo tranquilizaba en lo absoluto, era como si su pesadilla se estuviera haciendo realidad, solo allí parado sin poder decir nada con sentido solo observando como Eriol se la llevaba muy lejos y lo peor es que ella parecía muy tranquila, ¿es que acaso no le importaba alejarse de él?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Y bien ¿Qué sucede mostro por que él mensaje? —pregunto Touya viendo a su hermana moverse nerviosa de un lado a otro en la sala de su casa.

—Touya deja de decirme mostro, algo grave esta pasando—le dijo Sakura molesta.

—Déjate de rodeos y dime que ocurre de una maldita vez—le dijo Touya preocupado.

—Es que Tomoyo me envió un mensaje y me dijo que se iría hoy temprano a Inglaterra y que lego me explicaba porque—le dijo Sakura preocupada

Touya cayó al suelo ante lo que le dijo su hermana.

—Touya dime ¿le hiciste algo a mi amiga? Touya responde, sea lo que sea debes arreglarlo no la dejes sola, que no se vaya.

—Ahora si que te convertiste en un verdadero monstro—le dijo Touya en el suelo con la cabeza agachada.

—Que estas diciendo deja de molestarme, levántate y ve por ella

—Sakura… hace unos minutos yo estaba con ella y tuve que dejarla con Hiragizawa por tu maldito mensaje

— ¿Que? Pero ¿entonces? ¡Estuviste con ella toda la noche! —grito Sakura

—Sakura, no puedo creer que no te dieras cuenta que no dormí en casa—dijo Touya con una mano en la cara, nunca había odiado tanto lo despistada de su hermana como hoy—Olvídalo de cualquier forma no puedo impedir que Tomoyo viaje a Inglaterra, ella debe irse.

—Lo siento… pero entonces ¿no harás nada? ¿Solo la dejaras ir? ¿Perderás sin haber peleado? —le pregunto Sakura.

Okey su hermana podía ser una monstro despistada con un odioso mocoso por novio… pero tenia razón ¿acaso no se supone que ama a Tomoyo?

—NO, tengo que hacer algo, Sakura llamá a Yuki mientras subo a cambiarme—dijo Touya mientras corría por las escaleras, Hiragizawa es un idiota si cree que se lo pondrá fácil, además Tomoyo aun le debe una respuesta y muchas explicaciones.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tomoyo miraba por la ventana de avión mientras suspiraba, la idea de irse no le gustaba pero era necesario, de pronto sintió como alguien se sentó a su lado.

—Sé que Touya no es detallista pero pensé que al menos vendrían a despedirse, dijo que lo vería antes de abordar—dijo Tomoyo con tristeza en su voz.

—Vamos princesa seguro luego te llamá, recuerda que Sakura lo necesitaba, tal vez se entretuvo —la trato de consolar Eriol

—Tal vez _"O es que en realidad no le importo tanto"_

—Ya le confirme a Miku a que hora llegaremos a Inglaterra, nos estará esperando en el aeropuerto—le dijo Eriol sonriente

—Si, necesito hablar con ella… tengo un plan y espero funcione.

— ¿Un plan? ¿Qué incluye a mi prometida? ¿De que se trata princesa?

—Ya lo sabrás, tú no eres el único que puede ser misterioso, después de todo… es de familia—le dijo Tomoyo guiándole un ojo

**Continuara…**

**N/A: Hola!**

**Lamento muuuuchooo el retraso, he estado muy ocupada y me han pasado muchas cosas que han cortado mi inspiración **

**Además tengo como sentimientos encontrados por que ya casi llegamos al final lo cual me emociona mucho, mi primer fic terminado, pero a la vez no quiero que termine jeje**

**Bueno espero les guste este capitulo, Touya tuvo una fea pesadilla que se convirtió en realidad, Tomoyo me parecio aquí muy contradictoria con ella misma, le dice a Touya que no importa si no se ven y luego se pregunta por que no fue a despedirse… bueno asi son algunas mujeres, complicadas según… bueno bueno, Touya casi casi golpea a mi querido Eriol pero no podía dejarlo llegar a tanto, Sakura se pasó de despistada Jajaja**

**¿Qué planea Tomoyo? ¿Qué hará Touya? ¿Cuándo sabrá que Eriol es "hermano" de Tomoyo? ¿Cómo tomará la noticia? ¿Podrá solucionar Tomoyo los problemas de la empresa? Espero aclarar de forma satisfactoria esa y muchas más cuestiones en el próximo capitulo n.n**

**Un agradecimiento especial a Martha (Miku-Yoshama-Hatsune) por permitirme usar su nombre que es también un personaje de su fic "Sueños e ilusiones rotas" que les invito a leer si aun no lo han hecho les prometo que amaran y odiaran a los personajes y las situaciones que la loca mente de esta chica nos comparte en su fic, realmente bueno ;)**

**Agradezco también a las hermosas chicas que me dejan review siempre animándome a seguir escribiendo:**

**Erimi-chan (te quiero amiga gracias por todo y los sentimientos de Tommy te los debo para el próximo capitulo) Princesa Renesmee Kinomoto, paty-otodai, Neko lila, Midori Hanasaki, Kiss Me Again.**

**Gracias chicas me encanta leer sus review me alegran el día saber que lo que escribo le gusta a alguien, las quiero mucho y espero les guste el capitulo.**

**Gracias a todos los que leen**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo**

**3Himeko Tomoyo Daidouji cambio y fuera 3**


End file.
